


Savoir être libre

by Kill_titi



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: Alors qu'Akito s'enfonce dans la dépression, Kureno décide de réagir et demande l'aide des "Douze". Accepteront-ils? Que complote Ren pour se débarrasser d'Akito? Shigure parviendra-t-il à la sauver? Enlèvement/Amour/TrahisonSPOILERS POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LE MANGA!





	1. La Comédie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas... je ne le dis maintenant et j'éviterais je pense de le redire parce que ça me fout assez les boules comme ça. S'ils étaient à moi... je changerais quelques trucs...
> 
> Cette histoire contient des spoilers pas mal d'ailleurs mais ne prenait tout de même pas tout à la lettre, ceci est une histoire de mon invention alors je fais ce que je veux.
> 
> Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je n'ai pas touché à cette histoire, mais la remake de Fruit Basket me passionne tellement que j'ai envie de m'y replonger et de finir cette histoire.  
> La fic se passe après les épisodes du chapître 97 (donc Akito est une femme) et le chapître 101 - ShigureXAkito
> 
> Heureuse d'être de retour!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Désolée de ne pas avoir continué plus tôt, je voudrais m'excuser auprès des personnes qui me lisaient.

_Kureno POV_

Elle est là, devant moi, à genoux sur le tatami de sa chambre sombre. Une fois encore elle a refusé que les servantes ouvrent les fenêtres. Malgré l'obscurité, je distingue ses doigts fins crispés sur la couverture, sa tête penchée en avant et ses mèches noirs cachant se yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle, conscient de son aspect de poupée de porcelaine brisée et je tends la main vers sa joue. Elle est si froide, si froide.

« Akito » je murmure doucement. Elle ne me répond pas. Elle reste dans sa position, recroquevillée, les yeux dans le vague. Sait-elle que je suis là ? Elle ne semble pas être consciente de ma présence. Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attire vers moi.

Ses mains lâchent le dessus de lit, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et lève les yeux. Elle me voit enfin, elle sait que je suis là.

A genoux sur le sol, je colle son petit corps tendre contre le mien. Elle a l'air si fragile dans son yukata, si petite. Je la pose facilement, trop facilement sur mes jambes pliées, de sorte que même ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Là, sa tête enfouit dans mon cou, son corps pressé contre moi, je sens ses bras enlacer mon torse. J'embrasse ses mèches noires et respire la senteur de jasmin qui émane d'elle.

Elle me serre si fort que mon cœur me fait mal, blessé par sa douleur.

Je sens son souffle tiède qui caresse ma gorge.

Ma poupée de porcelaine prend vie et placent ses mains blanches sur mon torse, déboutonne ma chemise doucement, palpe ma chair.

Je me laisse faire comme toujours, ému par sa fragilité. Sans amour mais avec tendresse.

La comédie cruelle des amants, que nous jouons ensemble, alors qu'elle sait que je pense à la liberté, alors que je sais qu'elle pense à un autre…

Je l'écarte doucement, et enlève le yukata de ses épaules. Mes lèvres savourent sa petite poitrine, mordillent les mamelons durcis sous ma langue. Mes mains dans son dos pour la soutenir, elle, les jambes écartées autour de moi, courbée en un arc parfait, la tête relâchée en arrière, elle soutient mon visage contre ses seins de ses deux mains.

Encouragé par ses plaintes délicates, je l'allonge sur le sol. Mon corps couvrant le sien, mes lèvres sur les siens, je l'embrasse profondément, ma langue caressant la sienne.

Je me relève, et me met à genoux. J'ôte ma chemise qui tombe au sol. Akito se lève devant moi, s'approche. De ses yeux fiévreux elle m'observe. Attrapant la ceinture retenant encore son kimono, elle se débarrasse du tissu encombrant qui glisse le long de ses hanche sur le sol.

Nue devant moi, à genoux devant sa beauté, je la vois sourire, innocente, peut-être intimidée par mon regard, par mes yeux qui parcourent ses courbes délicates.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » me demande-elle voluptueusement, sa main glissant sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas son corps, je veux juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Elle sourit à mon silence et me tourne le dos pour retourner à son futon. Elle s'y allonge sur le dos, une jambe légèrement pliée et tend gracieusement le bras vers moi en une supplique silencieuse, les yeux étincelants.

Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et la rejoint sur le matelas, et l'embrasse, enflammé par le contact de sa peau, ses mains sur mon dos. Je la sens onduler sous moi, se tordre, m'exciter par les mouvements de ses hanches contre moi.

Je l'embrasse. Mes mains dessinent ses courbes délicieuses. Avec audace, je glisse mes doigts entre ses jambes, découvrant la chaleur de son sexe. Je la caresse. Akito ouvre la bouche dans un cri étouffé tandis que mes doigts pénètrent son intimité. La température de son corps augmente. Elle devient moite et chaude, offerte, pour moi. Ses hanches se lèvent comme portés par ma main.

Je retire ma main et écarte ses jambes. Je me place entre ses cuisses chaudes et douces.

Je rentre en elle. Elle gémit, soupire. Je m'arrête, planté profondément en elle, conscient de la douceur de son corps autour de moi.

Posant mes lèvres sur les siens, j'entreprends de la marteler, doucement, adaptant le rythme à ses soupirs. Le plaisir monte en moi, tandis que je lui saisis les épaules pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Elle m'emprisonne de ses jambes et de ses bras, dans une prison parfaite où je finirai par mourir.

Et le souvenir me revient, et un doux nom que je ne murmurerai pas... _Arisa_.

Frissonnant, troublé, j'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule la serre contre moi en donnant les poussées plus profondes, plus fortes. _« non pas elle, ne me laisse pas penser à elle. Je veux rester avec toi, ma princesse, je ne veux pas te quitter, Ne me laisse pas penser à elle, ne me laisse pas l'aimer ! »_

Elle commence à crier, de plus en plus fort, des gémissements passionnés, poussés à chacune de mes pénétrations, l _'_ emmenant vers l'extase.

La tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller, les mains griffant mon dos, elle se courbe pour m'accueillir tandis que l'orgasme survient dans son corps tremblant.

Je ne tarde pas à la suivre, le plaisir accélérant mes va et vient entre ses cuisses. Je me répands dans son ventre. Epuisé, je me laisse tomber sur son corps et ses bras se referment sur moi.

Elle tremble. Ou bien est-ce moi ?

Je ferme les yeux, mon front contre le matelas, ses cheveux me caressent la nuque. L'étreinte cesse Sa respiration est profonde, je sais qu'elle s'est endormie. Me hissant sur les coudes, je la contemple, et la tristesse m'envahit, celle que nous partageons si bien elle et moi. La solitude qui suit notre comédie.

J'embrasse une dernière fois mais sur le front cette fois, protecteur tendre, et je plonge à mon tour dans le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	2. Brisée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour comprendre l'histoire il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le chapître 105: Hiro a dit à Haru qu'Akito avait poussé Rin par la fenêtre alors Haru a pratiquement voulu casser la figure à Akito. Il lui a dit que si il « elle » lui reparlait, il la tuerait et se tuerait ensuite et il est parti et Akito s'est effondrée. Encore plus parce que Kureno a libéré Rin qu'Akito avait enfermé dans la chambre du chat après lui avoir coupé les cheveux. Donc Kureno a trahit Akito.
> 
> Voilà ! Maintenant vous pouvez comprendre mon histoire !

**Brisée**

Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et restait allongee sur le lit, immobile et triste. Une pauvre petite perle sans vie.  
Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'elle n'avait voulu voir personne et ne parlait presque plus.  
Le plus dramatique était qu'elle continuait à perdre du poids.  
L'histoire avec Haru l'avait profondément blessé. La violence qu'il lui avait manifesté et les menaces qu'il avait proféré envers son Dieu, sans peur et avec tant haine, avaient affaiblit Akito.  
Mais c'était peut-être l'action de Kureno qui l'avait meurtri le plus. _Son_ Kureno l'avait trahit.

43kg….. Hatori fixait le chiffre sur la feuille de maladie de sa déesse… Elle est si maigre. Encore une perte de poids et il devrait surveiller le rythme de son cœur pour prévenir une éventuelle crise cardiaque. Non cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Il se tourna vers le jardin. Il se revit enfant, jouer dans les buissons et se cacher, Akito lui courait après, s'accrochait à son bras, heureuse de l'avoir attrapé.

_Hatori, Hatori, s'il te plait, fais-moi un câlin !_

Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré, cette petite fille qui pleurait, cette petite fille rejetée par sa mère, bouleversée par la mort de son père.  
Il ne la laisserait pas mourir !

Il marchait dans les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre d'Akito. Il croisa Kureno qui sortait de la chambre.

« Je te déconseille d'entrer, dit-il, le visage triste et fatigué. »

Hatori soupira.

« Elle ne veut toujours voir personne ? demanda-t-il. »

Kureno s'éloigna de la porte coulissante de la chambre d'Akito, s'approcha d'Hatori et murmura d'une voix brisée par la tristesse:  
« Elle ne se rendra même pas compte que tu es dans la pièce. »

Il avait l'air abattu, impuissant devant la douleur d'Akito, rongé par la culpabilité.  
 _Tout comme moi_ pensa Hatori

« Tu te sens coupable de son état n'est-ce pas ? dit Hatori. »

Le visage de Kureno était assombri, figé dans la douleur, les yeux rougis.

-Je sais que j'ai eu raison, dit-il, les yeux dans les vagues et les poings serrés. Mais ça ne devrait pas être ainsi. A chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie d'agir pour le meilleur, cela se révèle désastreux pour Akito. Qu'il s'agisse de moi, de toi, nous envenimons les choses à chaque acte de bienveillance. Même Tohru. On ne peut pas accuser cette jeune fille de faire le mal. Pourtant, plus elle reste auprès des « douze »... plus Akito est malheureuse. Je me demande si les autres peuvent être heureux sans qu'on ne la perde totalement. Et ça... ça m'est insupportable ! »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Tous deux sentaient qu'ils devaient agir pourtant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda finalement Hatori.  
-Je n'en sais rien…. Est-ce que… Shigure est venu la voir ? »

Hatori sourit, un sourire amère, avant de sortir une cigarette de sa blouse de médecin et de l'allumer.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-il en tirant un bouffé, plusieurs fois, mais "la vieille" la renvoyant en disant qu'Akito ne voulait voir personne."

Kureno rit doucement au surnom. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hatori se permettrait de dire ce genre de chose.

"Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance dit-il. Tu sais, quand Haru est parti, Akito s'est effondrée en disant _qu'elle était née pour être aimé par tout le monde_ ; que c'était ce qu' _ils_ avaient dit. Je me souviens que son père disait la même chose. Mais quand je me suis fait réprimander par cette vieille servante, j'avais l'impression d'entendre tous les mots d'Akito, dans sa bouche, mais dit avec plus de conviction que lorsqu'Akito les prononcent.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Hatori, troublé.

-Que j'étais né pour vivre et mourir avec Akito, que sans elle nous n'étions pas différents du chat, tous des «monstres ». Elle a aussi insulté Rin avec les mêmes mots qu'Akito.

-Tu veux dire qu'Akito répète ce que dit la servante ?

Kureno sembla hésiter, et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas l'influence qu'elle a sur elle. Cette femme est malsaine. Tu sais qu'il y a une ancienne rivalité, qui est apparu quand Ren a épousé Akira. Le Manoir s'est scindé en deux. Ceux qui étaient contre cette union on prit Akito comme Maître de leur cause et lui empoisonné l'esprit depuis longtemps. Je pense que le conflit qui déchire le domaine Soma détruit Akito. En grandissant, elle aurait pu comprendre et se rebeller. Mais la peur de nous perdre et la malédiction qui... "

Kureno se tut… il en avait trop dit.

 _La malédiction qui disparait..._  
  
"Je pense que cela ne ferait pas de mal à Akito si elle s'éloignait un peu de l'influence du manoir…"

Hatori ne put qu'acquiescer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Review s"il vous plait !


	3. Tous Ensemble

S'en sortir tous ensemble

42kg…. Ça suffit !

Hatori jeta son stylo à terre et prit le téléphone.

Maison de Shigure 15h

« Bonjour tout le monde !»  
Shigure sortit de sa chambre encore somnolant, son Kimono desserré.

« Shigure je t'ai déjà dit de faire plus attention à ton rythme de vie, dit Yuki accoudé à la table, lisant un magasin universitaire. »

« Calme-toi Yuki, répondit Shigure en attrapant une pomme sur le meuble de la cuisine. Il ne fait pas encore nuit.

\- Oui mais il est tout de même 15h ! répliqua le jeune homme, en feuilletant toujours sa revue, visiblement agacé par le comportement de son aîné.

Shigure s'agenouilla devant la table et ouvrit son journal. Il le lut quelques minutes mais fut curieux de ne pas entendre plus d'animation dans la maison.  
Elle est pourtant bruyante d'habitude.

" Où est Kyo ?  
\- A son entrainement.  
\- Tohru?  
\- Partie faire des courses.  
\- Haru et Rin ?...  
\- En train de déménager Haru.  
\- Et où vont-ils aller ?  
-Je pense que Maître Kazuma va les héberger le temps qu'ils trouvent un endroit où vivre. Ils ne peuvent pas rester au manoir. Akito ne sera pas d'accord même si je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera à nouveau de les séparer."

Le visage de Shiguré s'assombrit soudain et il murmura:  
"- Elle n'en pas la force pour le moment de toute façon.  
-Quoi ? demanda Yuki.  
-Rien je me parle à moi-même.

La voix de Shiguré avait perdu son timbre amusé. Elle était sèche, teintée d'amertume et une ombre passait sur son visage. Yuki fut surpris par cette froideur inhabituelle, mais il sembla y discerner enfin une émotion authentique, la face réelle derrière le masque. Il fut sur le point de demander pourquoi Shigure se montrait moins jovial que d'habitude quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas.

"Tu as vraiment une grâce naturelle Kyo", s'exclama Shiguré en apercevant le visage du nouvel arrivant. "Tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit !

\- La ferme Shigure. J'ai faim alors je ne suis pas de bonne humeur." répondit le Chat en s'asseyant à table.

Shigure lui lança un regard glacé, se leva et parti dans son bureau dont il claqua porte coulissante, laissant les deux adolescents dépités.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda Kyo.  
\- J'en sais rien il ne va pas très bien depuis un moment.  
\- Ça lui passera.  
\- Non je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple, dit finalement Yuki se levant. Je vais dans ma chambre.  
\- Te sens pas obliger de me dire où tu vas, je n'ai pas l'intention de venir te voir sale rat.  
\- Kyo !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La ferme."

Maison de Shigure, 19h

Un vrai repas de famille !

Tohru avait garnit la table de différents plats et elle n'avait pas manqué de préparer du bœuf au gingembre pour Haru et des boulettes de viandes aux échalotes pour Kisa.

Rin et Haru étaient venus dîner après avoir fini de s'installer chez Kazuma.

L'ambiance s'annonçait des plus joyeuses.

Momigi taquinait Kyo qui pestait contre le plat de boulettes à l'échalote.

Yuki observait la scène avec un sourire, lançant de temps en temps un regard vers la porte du bureau qui ne s'était pas rouverte depuis le départ de Shiguré.

Personne n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Salut."

Tout se tourna vers le couloir.

"Hatori ! Quelle bonne surprise !" s'exclama Tohru en se levant pour l'accueillir.

\- Génial comme si on n'était pas assez nombreux, dit Kyo. Je suppose que la porte était ouverte et que tu t'es permis d'entrer…

\- Je ne viens pas seul, répondit-Hatori en tirant par le bras…. Kureno. »

Tout le monde resta bouches bées, figés sur place.

-Bonsoir…murmura Kureno, mal à l'aise en présence d'autant de membres du Juunishii. Mais il ne reçut qu'un silence.  
\- Hé! Quand on est poli on essaie de ne pas laisser un hôte mal à l'aise, s'énerva doucement Hatori. »

Haru fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha de Kureno et lui tendit la main. Troublé, Kureno hésita, puis la serra.

« Merci pour tout, merci. Pour Rin et moi. Tu es le bienvenu ici, dit Haru, ému de voir l'homme qui avait sauvé la femme qui l'aimait, malgré sa fidélité à Akito.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler pour tout le monde Hatsuharu ! dit une voix glaciale. Shiguré apparut dans le salon. « C'est chez moi ici. Et moi seul peut dire si une personne est la bienvenue ou non. » Il leva les yeux vers Kureno et lui lançant un regard dur et haineux. « Or ce n'est pas le cas »

Visiblement très gêné, le jeune homme ne put soutenir le regard du chien et baissa les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas t'importuner, dit-il doucement, je venais voir comment aller Rin et Hatori m'a proposé de l'accompagner ici…

\- Bien sûr, tu voulais savoir si ta bonne action avait porté ses fruits, dit Shiguré, d'un accent mauvais et cynique. » Il s'approchait du jeune homme, droit et mençant. « J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais généreux envers ceux qui souffrent. Mais tu ne peux pas avoir l'image d'un héros pour tout le monde.

-Shigure tu te trompes…, tenta de l'interrompre Kureno, blessé par ces paroles. Il avait envie de reculer.

\- Que t'imaginais-tu en venant ici? demanda Shigure, de plus en plus agacé. Que je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts? Tu as sauvé Rin ? Bien joué ! Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'attends de toi. Et ça ne t'ouvre pas la porte de ma maison! »

Personne n'avait jamais vu Shigure parler de cette manière à quiconque et tout le monde resta pétrifié devant l'homme empli de mépris, cet inconnu.

La plupart des jeunes étaient confus de l'attitude de leur cousin. Haru ne bougeait pas. Kyo gardait les yeux sur son assiette, ne voulant pas affronter ou s'énerver avec un "Shiguré" qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et craignait quelque peu. En inclinant la tête vers Rin, il se rendit compte que celle-ci faisait de même. Tohru ne savait que faire. Elle tentait de montrer par des regards son soutien à Kureno mais ne pouvait montrer d'irrespect envers Shiguré qui l'avait recueilli. Le visage de Yuki ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais il murmura doucement "il n'y a que son visage qui sourit", les mots de Tohru, comme si la réaction de Shiguré lui avait apporté une réponse secrète.

Hatori se plaça entre les deux hommes et leva les mains vers son ami en signe d'apaisement.

-Shigure s'il-te-plait, tu dois nous écouter. Kureno est aussi venu te parler de quelque chose de plus grave. Ce serait bien de laisser ta rancune de côté pour ce soir.

\- Ma rancune... répéta Shiguré, amer. Mais il recula en acquiesçant. « Très bien alors, de quoi souhaites-tu me parler Kureno ?

\- D'Akito, dit Kureno, incertain.

Shigure eut un rire sec et sans joie.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu choisisses le meilleur sujet de discussion pour engager une trêve... grinça-t-il. Asseyez-vous tous les deux, vous êtes ridicules à rester debout comme des statues. Toi aussi Haru.

Hatori et Kureno s'intallèrent devant la table, Haru au côté de Rin.

"-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Tohru, essayant de radoucir l'atmosphère. Du bœuf ? Je peux aussi faire autre chose ? Du poulet au curry peut-être ? Oh non peut-être que manger de la volaille vous gênerez ? Je peux faire cuire de riz au algues ou des gyôza ?

-J'aime le bœuf au gingembre, merci, dit Kureno en riant doucement, amusé par la vivacité de la jeune fille.

-Et voilà, ça va en faire moins pour moi ! s'exclama Haru.

-De quoi tu te plains, on en mange chaque fois que tu te pointes ici ! répliqua Kyo.

Au moins Tohru a le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, pensa Yuki.

Le reste du repas fut plus joyeux, presque une ambiance familiale, que Kureno découvrait pour la première fois. Il parla beaucoup avec Momigi et Kyo, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, et remarqua le sourire doux que lui adressait Rin, comme un « merci » silencieux et sincère qu'il acceptait par un petit hochement de tête…

Cette atmosphère aurait été parfaite si…. Akito n'en était pas exclue.

Il regarda Shigure. Lui aussi souffrait de cette absence, il en était sûr, il en souffrait plus que quiconque. Il se mit à nouveau à l'admirer comme auparavant quand ils étaient enfants. Sa capacité à masquer ces souffrances avec une telle agilité le surprenait. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'à l'instant présent, alors qu'il riait avec Hatori, il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre celle qu'il aime.

" Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Akito pour nous avoir aidé ? demanda soudain Haru, désireux de savoir si Kureno avait subi les foudres de leur Dieu.

\- Et pour être venu ici ? ajouta la jeune Tohru.

Les deux questions ramenèrent Kureno à la réalité.

Sa déesse... C'était pour elle qu'il est venu.

"Non, dit-il, soudain sérieux, Akito est en état de choc. Je n'ai rien à craindre. La seule personne qui va me réprimander c'est la vieille servante qui est sans cesse à ses côtés mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Tout le monde à table se tue.

-En état de choc ? répèta Tohru.

\- Akito ne parle plus et a beaucoup maigri, expliqua Hatori. Sa santé est mauvaise et ne fait qu'empirer.

\- Elle reste couchée toute la journée sans bouger et sans parler, ajouta Kureno.

\- Kureno….murmura Hatori.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Shigure serra la mâchoire.

« Pourquoi tu dis « elle » en parlant d'Akito ? demanda Yuki.

Kureno voulut répondre mais Hatori le coupa :  
\- C'est une simple erreur Yuki.

-Une simple erreur que Shigure a également faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée ! répondit-Yuki, énervé et conscient qu'on lui mentait. Vous vous fichez de nous !

\- Akito est une femme, dit Kureno, sèchement, désireux d'en finir avec les mensonges.

La pièce redevint silencieuse, l'information s'insinuait doucement dans leur esprit, puis ce fut l'éclat des voix.

\- Vous délirez là! s'exclama Kyo.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable, murmura Rin.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Akito déteste les filles ! dit Momigi, en fixant le vide.

-Vous en êtes sûrs ? dit Hatsuharu, d'une voix dure.

-Si c'est des photos que tu veux, je peux t'en montrais, répondit Shiguré visiblement amusé par la réaction des adolescents.

-Shigure ! s'exclama Hatori.

\- Je plaisante !... » Son visage se ferma à nouveau. « Si j'en avais je les garderai pour moi. Je partage déjà assez avec les "douze"...

Hatori ignora la remarque et respira profondément:

"L'important est que nous ne pouvons pas laisser Akito comme ça.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui ! s'exclama Hatsuharu.

-Elle, corrigea Yuki.

-Je m'en fous !" Il se leva, la colère lui colorait les joues. « Que ce soit une fille ne change rien à ses actions. Akito est mauvaise et dangereuse. Quoi! j'ai presque failli battre une fille, j'ai menacé une fille? et alors! cela ne change rien, rien du tout. Elle a jeté Rin par la fenêtre! Et maintenant c'est une fille? Qu'est-ce qu'Akito va encore trouver pour nous pourrir la vie ! »

Il se tut, se rendant compte de l'incohérence de son discours.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas compris. A nouveau il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Comme lorsqu'on lui faisait croire qu'il était stupide et qu'il s'était mis à détester le rat, comme quand il n'avait pas compris que Rin essayait de le protéger. A nouveau il s'était laissé tromper...

Il se rassit et ne dit plus rien.

Kureno prit la parole, d'une voix douce.

\- On ne vous demande pas de lui pardonner, mais de la comprendre et de ne pas la laisser tomber. Je sais ce qu'elle vous a fait, c'est pour ça que je voudrais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir. On pourrait organiser une sorte de réunion au manoir où on déciderait comment envisager la situation…

-On n'a pas besoin d'envisager la situation, on est libre! dit Rin.

-Libre de quoi ? s'exclama Kureno, Vous appartenez à la famille Sôma, à Akito ! Le fait de ne pas venir au manoir pour nouvel an ou de faire un petit coup d'éclat ne change pas le fait que vos parents travaillent dans des entreprises de la famille Sôma, que cette famille vous donne de l'argent pour vos études, pour votre maison. Rien ne vous appartient en propre. Quoi que vous achetiez, c'est la famille qui paye. Où est votre liberté ? Si vous voulez votre indépendance, il faut frapper plus haut et la solution se trouve aussi du côté d'Akito. Ce n'est pas en la blessant qu'on arrivera à quelque chose. Ce qu'il faudrait… » Sa voix se perdit, ronger par l'émotion. « Ce que je voudrais.. c'est qu'on s'en sortent, tous ensembles. "

Oui tous ensemble, avec Akito.

Personne ne parlait, tous étaient perdus dans leurs propres songes, leurs propres souffrances et souvenirs.

Momigi approuva doucement.

"Kureno, tu ne parles pas souvent, mais quand tu le fais…tu es très convaincant. Moi aussi je voudrais qu'on s'en sorte tous... même Akito. Je crois qu'il…, non qu'elle souffre aussi beaucoup, dit Momigi.

\- Alors c'est décidé… dit Haru. Il semblait déçu.

\- On ne perd rien en allant à cette réunion Haru, dit Yuki en essayant de rassurer son cousin et ami.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama Haru. J'aurais cru qu'aller au manoir pour décider de la meilleur façon d'aider Akito aurait été plus écœurante pour toi que pour quiconque !

\- Je n'oublie pas le passé Haru ! répliqua Yuki, en colère et blessé. Je sais ce qu'Akito a fait, que ce soit à moi ou aux autres ! J'ai souffert aussi pendant des années à cause de lui, à cause d'elle ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré à cause d'elle quand j'étais enfant ! Le nombre de fois où elle a été cruelle ! Mais...

-Mais quoi ? insista Haru.

Yuki sembla hésiter puis il ajouta.  
\- Je ne compte plus non plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu pleurer… " Il se tourna vers Kureno. "Je viendrai".

\- Moi, aussi, dit Momigi, et je préviendrai Kisa et Hiro. Ça ne sera pas facile mais ils nous suivront si nous y allons tous.

\- Haru et moi viendront aussi, dit Rin " Elle prit la main de Haru et le regarda dans les yeux, où il put lire tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Pour notre avenir ensemble, pour notre liberté, pour la vie que je veux que nous ayons,…. Allons-y aussi.

Il passa la main dans les mèches soyeuses de Rin, ses mèches courtes maintenant.  
"Très bien" dit-il. Quel bonheur de la voir sourire….-Alors autant le faire le plus vite possible, dit Hatori. Demain soir, vers 20h.

\- Je m'arrangerais pour tout préparer, dit Kureno, soulagé.

-Il n'y aura que nous ? demanda Kyo.

Kureno hésita et répondit:  
\- En fait j'aimerais que d'autres personnes soit présente, Tohru entre autre.

La jeune fille parue interloquée.  
\- Moi mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu pourras nous aider, répondit Kureno. C'est inutile de te mettre à l'écart car ce qui se passe dans cette famille te concerne de près d'une certaine façon.

Tohru ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.  
\- Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ? dit Momigi, c'est important pour nous que tu sois là tu sais."  
\- Oui, je veux venir. Mais j'espère que je ne causerai pas plus de mal que de bien...  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Kureno. Alors c'est arrangé.

Kureno se tourna doucement vers Shiguré, qui n'avait pas donné signe d'approbation. Celui-ci l'ignora.

"Shigure, tu ne dis rien, dit Hatori. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas? Ne serait-ce que pour être sûr que nous n'empiétions pas sur ton territoire.

Cette dernière remarque propagea un trouble parmi les jeunes. Yuki fronça les yeux.  
Shiguré avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et semblait réfléchir, indifférent.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous envisagez de faire, dit-il enfin, alors je viendrais par curiosité.  
-C'est justement parce que nous ne savons pas quoi faire que nous organisons cette rencontre ! dit Kureno qui sentait la fureur monter en lui devant le ton désinvolte de Shigure. Comme si cette histoire ne le concernait pas du tout. " Tu pourrais mettre du tien. On essaye d'aider Akito ! "

-Je sais, dit calmement Shiguré. On verra bien le résultat. La réaction d'Akito devrait être très intéressante…

Je vais l'étrangler furent les pensées de Kureno.

Hatori, désireux d'empêcher une bagarre, interrompit la conversation:  
"Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer. A demain, on compte sur vous."

Après avoir salué tout le monde, les deux hommes partirent.

Les jeunes allèrent rapidement se coucher, épuisés par la journée. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils dirent alors que des murmures se firent entendre jusque tard dans la nuit.

Shigure était assis à son bureau et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Son dernier roman était presque achevé et il se demandait déjà quel tour mesquin il pourrait jouer à Mitchan avant de lui donner les dernières pages de son manuscrit.

La fin était presque bouclée quand soudain il s'arrêta, comme paralysé. Ces mains se crispèrent doucement tandis que ces yeux parcouraient les lignes sur l'écran.

Encore un roman à l'eau de rose tel que les femmes aiment en lire, où les deux amants héroïques sont séparés et traversent de nombreuses péripéties pour se retrouver et à la fin finissent à nouveau ensemble et passent le reste de leur vie à s'aimer comme toujours.

Non pas comme toujours !

Ça ne finit pas comme cela.

Shigure effaça les dernières lignes et se remit à pianoter avec énergie.

Satisfait, il s'adossa à son siège et appuya nonchalamment sur le bouton de l'imprimante.

Alors que la machine laissait couler les feuilles blanches où le texte était gravé, Shiguré ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et y prit un livre corné et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où était placé le marque page qu'il regarda un instant avec des yeux doux puis lut ces vers qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

« Je t'aime sans trop savoir comment,  
Où même d'où, depuis quand ?  
Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,  
D'un amour modeste et pur.  
Ainsi je t'aime car je ne sais que t'aimais.  
Nous sommes tels que tes mains  
de mes doigts se prolongent.  
Si proches que lorsque tu fermes les yeux  
le sommeil me gagne. »

Shigure referma doucement le livre en y replaçant avec soin le petit marque-page, une petite photo d'Akito, les yeux fermés, endormie.

Il s'allongea sur son futon et posa le livre sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

Si proche que lorsque tu fermes les yeux, le sommeil me gagne…

Akito…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si oui... review! Sinon.. review!
> 
> Le dernier poème est une adaptation de la traduction du poème de Pablo Neruda.


	4. Pour Comprendre

**Pour comprendre**   
  
_Chambre de Yuki_

Il était assez exceptionnel de voir tous les jeunes, Kyo y compris, dans la chambre de Yuki. Encore plus surprenant était qu'ils s'étaient réunis pour parler d'Akito.

Ils discutaient, assis sur le futon ou sur des coussins.

Rin et Haru avaient décidé de passer la nuit chez Shiguré, prétextant qu'il était trop tard pour rentrer chez Kazuma.

Momigi avait simplement décidé de rester, et dormait dans la chambre de Kyo. Celui-ci ne manquait pas de manifester son mécontentement à cette décision.

Mais pour le moment, la discussion tournait autour d'Akito, de Kureno et étrangement aussi de Shiguré.

« Il est bizarre, dit Yuki.

-Il a toujours été bizarre, il est complètement irresponsable et lunatique, dit Kyo.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai dit Yuki, toi aussi tu as été surpris de sa réaction ce matin et de sa colère ce soir. Je le savais, Shiguré porte un masque devant nous. Et ce masque commence se briser. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais au fond je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce qu'il pensait et peu de gens en sont capables. Il n'y a… que son visage qui sourit.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, dit Kyo énervé, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est Shiguré qui a insisté pour que tu puisses vivre ici. Tu serais encore avec Akito s'il n'avait pas été là.

\- Il a accepté parce que Haru lui a demandé, dit Rin.

\- Et alors, le résultat est le même, dit Kyo, agacé.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Yuki, calmement, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aurait aidé, si cela ne lui avait pas servi.

-Pas servi ? demanda Haru, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il l'a fait parce que j'ai été le supplier de le faire.

\- Non, il y avait autre chose, insista Yuki. Je sais que c'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis là mais il y a autre chose. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'Akito… est une femme… Je ne sais plus comment interpréter les agissements et sentiments de Shiguré.

-Les sentiments de Shiguré envers qui ? demanda Momigi. Envers nous ou envers Akito ? J'ai entendu Hatori dire à Shiguré qu'il se montrait cruel avec Akito, comme s'il le… la détestait. A le voir agir avec elle, on pourrait penser qu'il la hait… peut être plus que nous.

\- Il est indifférent et il n'a pas peur d'elle, acquiesça Rin. C'est bien le seul …

-Oui voilà c'est ça justement ! S'exaspéra Yuki. » Les autres ne comprirent pas les raisons de son énervement. « Vous vous souvenez un peu, comment c'était _avant ?_

-Avant quoi Yuki ? dit Haru, visiblement perdu.

-Avant ! Quand nous étions enfants ! Comment était Akito ? Comment était Shiguré ? Comment les choses se passaient quand nous étions tous ensemble au manoir ? »

Se heurtant à nouveau à l'incompréhension des autres il poursuivit :  
« Souvent j'étais seul, avec Akito ou complètement isolé. Et je me rappelle,… avant qu'Akito ne craque complètement et ne commence à me parler de la noirceur de ma vie, elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle se réfugiait dans les bras de Shiguré. Il était toujours auprès d'elle, toujours à ses côtés, toujours doux, attentionné et gentil. Si je regarde en arrière, je me rends compte qu'il ne regardait qu'Akito. Et maintenant il se montre totalement indifférent. Ou du moins il feint l'indifférence. Je pense que s'il m'a fait venir chez lui, c'est pour m'éloigner d'Akito. Il a demandé que Tohru reste ici, ce qui a rendu Akito furieuse et l'a fait souffrir. Il la provoque. Nous savons qu'il déteste Kureno, qui reste fidèle à Akito et ne la quitte jamais. Il y' a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il change ainsi ?

« Tu penses qu'il se sert de nous? demanda Rin, troublée. Qu'il nous utilise pour blesser Akito ? »

Personne ne parla. L'idée d'être manipuler par Shiguré était très probable. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de l'imaginer réellement.

« Vous savez, dit Momigi, c'est Shiguré qui a demandé à Akito de venir avec nous à la mer. L'été où Tohru a été blessé. C'est lui qui a dit à Akito que Hiro avait des sentiments pour Kisa. Et je crois que c'est lui qui a influencé Rin pour qu'elle aille se confier à Ren… J'aime beaucoup Shiguré. Mais je ne le comprends pas. J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et que, au fond, il le fait pour notre bien. Sinon… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

-Le meilleur moyen pour le savoir serait encore de le lui demander ? dit Haru.

-Demander à Shiguré… je préfère encore parler directement à Hatori. Au moins j'aurais une réponse claire, dit Kyo. Mais attendez, ça veut dire que Hatori, Shiguré et Kureno ont toujours su qu'Akito était une fille ?

\- Et Ayamé aussi, dit doucement Tohru »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, visible choqué.

« Avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, la réponse est oui, je savais qu'Akito était une fille. C'est Kureno qui me la dit, un peu après les fêtes d'hiver quand il m'a rendu le DVD que Momigi lui avait donné à Nouvel An, celui de la pièce de Cendrillon, où on voit Arisa. Arisa a rencontré Kureno, et je pense qu'elle a des sentiments sincères envers lui. Kureno pense à elle aussi. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus la revoir, car il devait rester auprès d'Akito. Il m'a dit que lorsqu'Akito a été conçu, lui, Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé ont fait un rêve, où le Dieu des Douze leur annonçait qu'ils se rencontreraient bientôt. C'était un rêve très intense, qui les fit pleurer. Ritsu était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler. Ils sont allés voir Ren, la mère d'Akito, qui a menacé d'avorter si sa fille n'était pas élevée comme un garçon. Je sais aussi que Ren et Akito se déteste cruellement. »

 _Ne parle pas de la malédiction, ce n'est pas ton secret. Bientôt, bientôt Kureno leur dira, j'en suis sûre..._  
  
« Ren…répéta Rin, c'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller chercher la boite dans la chambre d'Akito, la boite …, et elle me dirait comment lever la malédiction,… mais elle avait besoin de la boite. » Elle tremblait en se rappelant. Haru passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

-La boite ? demanda-t-il doucement, quelle boite ?

-Il y a une boite dans la chambre d'Akito, qui pourrait faire lever la malédiction. C'est ce que Ren m'a dit. Mais c'est faux. Il n'y a rien de tel dans cette boite. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y trouve mais ça ne nous concerne pas. Je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une bataille au quelle je n'ai rien compris. »

-C'est pourquoi nous devons aller au Manoir demain, dit Yuki, Pour comprendre. Et ensuite peut être nous serons libres.

\- Ou au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement et de quel jeu nous sommes les pions, murmura Kyo.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Tous se turent. Yuki et Kyo se levèrent et allèrent regarder par la fenêtre. Ils aperçurent Shiguré qui sortait de la maison, en jean et veste noir.

-Où va-t-il comme ça en pleine nuit ? demanda Yuki, autant pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Qui ? demanda Momigi.

-Shiguré, répondit Kyo, il est sorti. Il est presque minuit. » Il se tourna vers Yuki. « Tu penses qu'on doit le suivre ?»

Yuki grimaça : « ça ne saura pas très judicieux. Imagine qu'il nous voit. Et puis il est adulte. Il peut sortir quand bon lui semble. »

-Espérons qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, soupira Kyo en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Yuki sourit et regarda la silhouette de Shiguré disparaître dans l'obscurité.  
« Il fera peut-être quelque chose de stupide. Mais tout sera calculé. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdict?  
> Le prochain chapître concerne Shigure et de sa destination nocturne ou plutôt de ses destinations.  
> Un Shiguré sombre...


	5. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'écriture de ce chapitre a été très difficile et j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire mieux. La raison pour laquelle je le poste tout de même c'est que je peux l'améliorer mais pas en ce moment.  
> Pourquoi? D'abord parce que c'est Noël aujourd'hui, que j'ai ouvert des cadeaux, et que j'ai super bien mangé, il met donc difficile d'écrire sur des choses douloureuses comme un acte d'amour possessif plutôt violent etc... C'est pourquoi j'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre, bien long d'ailleurs et que le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances même si j'ai passé plusieurs heures à l'écrire (oui heures!) avec mon ipod touch sur les oreilles. Surtout que Shiguré est un personnage très compliqué et même si je ne veux pas forcément coller complétement au manga, je ne veux pas trop divaguer.
> 
> D'ailleurs pour être plus dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille de lire le chapitre comme ceci:
> 
> -Première partie, lisez en écoutant: La Superbe de Benjamin Bioley  
> -Deuxième partie un peu plus violente, lisez en écoutant: Space Dementia de Muse  
> -Troisième partie, partie tendre, lisez en écoutant: Lost Highway de AaRON
> 
> Enjoy!

_Bar l'Opiuma, 01h_

Shiguré descendait son troisième verre. Du whisky sec, assez aigre. Il ne s'attendait pas à consommer une bouteille de qualité. Il voulait seulement s'évader. Il ne se sentait pas soul, divaguant tout au plus. Ses gestes se faisaient plus lents, plus mesurés. Mais rien ne troublait son esprit. Derrière ses yeux noirs maintenant vitreux, la même résolution, la même promesse.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de son verre presque vide. Il aurait voulu le briser et s'entailler les doigts, ressentir la douleur. Oui ressentir. Il avait peur parfois, que son cœur devienne froid, emprisonné dans la haine.

« Aider Akito ».

Voilà ce qu'avait proposé Kureno. Cet imbécile de Kureno, ce traître de Kureno, qui avait osé pénétrer chez lui ce soir, armé de toute sa bonne volonté et son désir de bien faire.

Il était venu chez lui, demander l'aide de tout le juunishi pour aider Akito.

 _Cesse de baiser avec la femme que j'aime, et on verra_ , avait-il eu envie de crier à ce moment-là.

 _La femme que j'aime, la déesse que je dois partager avec douze autres personnes, celle qui n'est jamais totalement à moi, mon obsession._  
  
Ils savaient maintenant qu'Akito était une femme. Et ils voulaient tous l'aider.

L'aider à quoi ?

Même eux n'en savaient rien.

Shiguré n'avait jamais voulu aider Akito. Il voulait la posséder. Il la voulait pour lui. La libérer oui bien sûr, mais pour qu'elle lui appartienne, pour lui donner une nouvelle prison, la plus belle, la plus dorée, dans laquelle ils pourraient vivre et s'aimer, sans que Shiguré ait besoin de la partager, sans qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

Il était égoïste, oh oui il le savait ! Mais il l'aimait.

Il était pourtant convaincu qu'elle pourrait être heureuse à ses côtés. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait œuvré depuis si longtemps. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était de plus en plus dure. Il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant, à feindre la légèreté. Trop de temps, trop d'énergie. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, par colère, par désir. Akito était à lui, uniquement à lui. Et elle devait l'accepter, même si pour cela, elle devait souffrir, même si pour cela il devait la briser.

Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, il avait peur d'aller trop loin. Mais alors pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ? Pourquoi continuait-il à la vouloir ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne pouvait n'y avoir qu'une seule femme pour lui.

« Ça va monsieur ? »

Shiguré leva les yeux vers le barman, qui venait de lui parler, pencher au-dessus de son bar.

La trentaine, un visage frais, qui n'allait pas avec le décor assez lugubre de l'établissement.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air mal au point ?» demanda Shiguré en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le barman rit doucement.  
« Pas plus que les autres mecs qui viennent seuls tard le soir. Mais ils n'ont pas votre tête, ou votre classe. Vous avez l'air d'un type qui peut tout avoir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous fier aux apparences. Je n'ai pas ce que je désire.

Une voix vient de sa gauche.

« Vous pourriez ». Shiguré se tourna. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns avait pris place sur le siège à ses côtés. Elle portait une robe noire, fine et des bottes à talons. Elle avait un beau visage et un corps attirant. Ce furent les seuls détails que l'esprit ivre distingua de la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes un bel homme » continua l'inconnue en souriant tendrement.

Shiguré lui rendit son sourire, amusé par l'attitude assez directe de la jeune femme. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que Shiguré lui retourne le compliment et lui vanta sa beauté mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de commander un quatrième whisky au barman, et d'offrir à la jeune demoiselle ce qu'elle voulait. Il paierait. Pourquoi ? Peu importe. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Et la jeune femme était ravissante n'est-ce pas ? Visiblement ravie, l'inconnue commanda un martini blanc.

« Vous ne venez pas souvent ici dit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Elle sourit, le regarda intensément.  
« Si c'était le cas je vous aurais remarqué depuis longtemps.

\- Merci. Vous êtes toujours aussi directe ?

\- Seulement avec les hommes qui me plaisent. » Un sourire à nouveau. Shiguré fixait ses lèvres, sublimées par un rouge carmin. Akito aurait été si ravissante avec ce rouge à lèvre…

La jeune fille continuait à parler. Il n'enregistrait que des bribes de son discours. Elle était agent immobilier et venait récemment de rompre avec son fiancé. Il n'écoutait pas ses paroles, il était hypnotisé par ses gestes, par son élégance et sa séduction. Par sa _féminité_.

Elle était attirante, elle était troublante, elle était femme. De sa chevelure ondulante jusqu'aux pointes de ses bottes de cuirs noirs, en passant par ses ongles manucurés et ses jambes fermes, elle était femme. Elle était telle qu'Akito aurait dû être. Désirable, sensuelle, douce et charnelle. La nausée lui monta aux lèvres. La colère à nouveau, la colère du manque qui lui tenaillait. Il voulait la voir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

\- Je dois partir, je suis désolé, dit Shiguré en sortant nerveusement des billets de son portefeuille. Une main se posa sur son bras.

« Ne partait pas tout de suite, lui dit la jeune femme tendrement en se penchant vers lui. Elle le désirait, il le savait. Il attrapa son poignet et le serra, jusqu' à lui faire mal.

La jeune fille troublée et refroidie tenta de se dégager, mais Shiguré serra de plus belle.

En se penchant vers elle, il lui murmura :  
« Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Soyez heureuse de ne pas être celle qui passera la nuit avec moi. »

Il la relâcha. La jeune femme se leva, frictionnant son poignet meurtri en lançant un regard glacial à l'homme qui l'avait blessé. Mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Il devait passer quelque part avant que le jour ne se lève.

**Manoir des Somas, 2h.**

Le silence. Personne dans les couloirs. Shiguré pénétrait dans la résidence principale et atteignait les quartiers de la maîtresse du domaine. Il avait marché depuis le bar jusqu'au domaine des Somas. L'alcool aidant, il ne s'était soucié ni de la distance, ni du froid. Et maintenant il se tenait près de la chambre de la jeune femme. Quelques mètres. Il était surpris, de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Ni Hatori, ni la vieille servante.

La haine à nouveau, Akito n'avait sans doute pas besoin de protection, Kureno était sûrement dans son lit… Shiguré arriva devant la porte d'Akito et l'ouvrit brusquement.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais la porte fenêtre en papier de riz était ouverte, et la lune offrait une douce lumière. Akito était seule. Elle n'avait pas réagi à la soudaine entrée de Shiguré. Elle dormait, recroquevillée dans son futon.

Shiguré la regarda, troublé par le calme de son sommeil, si différent de la passion qui le tenaillait à ce moment-là. Il retira sa veste et la jeta au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et sans aucune cérémonie arracha la couverture qui recouvrait la jeune femme.

Akito se réveilla, effrayée. Elle se redressa et voulut crier mais Shiguré se jeta à genoux sur le futon et couvrit la bouche de la jeune fille avec sa main. Il la rejeta sur le matelas, la maintenant au sol avec son corps. Akito se commença à se débattre.

« Chut, c'est moi » murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

Akito s'immobilisa, reconnaissant le jeune homme dans la faible lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre. Shiguré retira sa main de la bouche d'Akito et se redressa au-dessus d'elle, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la dominant.

« Shiguré, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda la jeune fille. La voix d'Akito paraissait plus effrayée qu'énervée. La jeune fille était choquée, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part des Douze, ou de quiconque d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, répéta lentement Shiguré, et se plaça aux côtés d'Akito sur le futon. Je suis venu te voir bien sûr. »

Il posa doucement la main sur ses cheveux et commença à les caresser amoureusement.

Akito le repoussa et se redressa.

« En pleine nuit ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu pénètres dans ma chambre comme un rôdeur! Tu me réveilles, tu me fais peur… alors même que tu m'ignores depuis des jours et… Et tu as bu ! »

Shiguré se mit à rire. Il s'amusait. La soirée était délicieuse. Tout était parfait en fait.

Akito le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il sentait sa peur grandissante. Elle tenta de se lever mais il attrapa son bras et la ramena sur le futon, plus près de lui.

« Viens, lui dit-il, plus près, n'aie pas peur de moi ma déesse. »

Akito se raidit et tenta se de dégager.

« Tu te donnes trop d'importance Shiguré, je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Vraiment ? demanda Shiguré. Son visage s'assombrit soudain. Il se redressa au-dessus de la jeune fille et la plaqua sur le futon. Akito cria de surprise et tenta de la repousser. Shiguré emprisonna ses poignets dans une main et les garda au-dessus de sa tête, écrasés sur le sol. Il approcha son visage du sien, les yeux brillants et fiévreux.

« Et maintenant ? Je te fais peur ? »  
\- Arrêtes Shiguré, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Lâche-moi ! »  
La voix d'Akito se voulait autoritaire, mais elle tremblait.

« -Pourquoi ? » demanda Shiguré.

De sa main libre, il caressa le visage de la jeune fille et ses cheveux noirs. Il effleura ses lèvres de son pouce, avant d'y déposer un baiser brutal.

« Je ne suis pas assez proche de toi, je ne suis pas assez gentil avec toi, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit et ce soir je suis venu pour toi, uniquement pour toi, pour te voir. Tu n'es pas contente ?

\- Tu es ivre, tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'écoutes pas, gémit Akito en essayant d'échapper aux baisers de Shiguré.

-Ah oui cette excuse te plairait n'est-ce pas ? murmura-il, en embrassant le cou de la jeune femme, mordillant tendrement la chair. Le désir l'embrasait. Il voulait son corps. Il en avait besoin.

Akito ne se débattait plus, elle cédait doucement aux étreintes passionnées de Shiguré.

Il lui lâcha les poignets et elle n'essayait pas de le repousser, mais ne l'encouragea pas à continuer. C'était comme cela avec elle. Elle offrait son corps, comme une offrande, une indulgence, un cadeau.

Et Shiguré détestait cela.

Il voulait qu'elle se donne complètement, corps et âme. Il voulait la dominer totalement.

Il desserra la ceinture de son kimono et libéra sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas bandée pour une fois. Après la perte de poids, ses seins étaient petits mais n'avaient rien perdu de leur rondeur.

Akito détestait sa poitrine, elle détestait toute preuve de sa féminité. Sauf quand ils lui faisaient l'amour. C'était le seul moment où elle s'autorisait à être une femme.

Shiguré caressa son sein gauche, mordilla le mamelon durcit, caressant l'autre de ses doigts experts. Akito gémit, se tortilla. Doucement elle s'abandonna aux sensations de plaisirs, savourant la chaleur qui commençait à surgir entre ses cuisses.

Elle sentit la main de Shiguré caressait sur ventre et descendre entre ses jambes. Il la touchait là, jouant avec la source de son plaisir, avec douceur. Il inséra un doigt en elle et se mit à la caresser encore et encore. Elle se courba de plaisir, écartant les jambes pour son amant, qui inséra un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle brûlait, elle était prête.

Shiguré se redressa soudain, à genoux entre les jambes d'Akito. Il écarta le kimono, révélant le corps de la jeune femme. Il parcourut la silhouette féminine de ses yeux brulants, chaque centimètre. La plante douce de ses pieds fins, ses cuisses douces et fermes, ses fesses appétissantes, son ventre plat, sa poitrine tendre et rondes, sa gorge délicate... sa gorge…

Shiguré pâlit. Là sur sa gorge. Une marque, un suçon. Une marque de traitrise sur ce corps qu'elle partageait avec un autre. La colère fondit à nouveau sur lui.

-Il t'a encore touché, dit-il, le regard noir.

Akito le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Qu'est ce… ? commença-t-elle. Mais elle fut interrompue par Shiguré qui se jeta sur elle, violemment. Quelque chose en lui avait craqué, ce fil que le retenait, qui le liait à la réalité s'était déchiré. Il voulait qu'elle ait mal.

Il l'écrasa de son corps, à l'étouffer. Il l'embrassa, sa bouche, sa gorge, ses épaules. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, la caressaient, la griffaient. Il voulait la marquer, faire d'elle sa propriété, comme on marque un animal ou un objet. Chaque morsure, chaque blessure qu'il lui infligeait lui procurait un sentiment de triomphe.

D'abord excitée par la passion de Shiguré, Akito essayait maintenant de le repousser. Elle avait peur. Il lui faisait mal et il ne l'écoutait pas ! Elle lui disait encore et encore d'arrêter mais il n'écoutait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Shiguré se redressa soudain et commença à ouvrir son pantalon.

C'était le moment ! Libérée, Akito se leva et tenta de s'enfuir, en trébuchant à moitié dans les méandres de son kimono qui trainait au sol.

Furieux, Shiguré courut lui barrer le passage vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se dressait devant elle, la chemise déchirée, le pantalon ouvert. Elle, nue, innocente. Elle tentait de couvrir son corps de ses bras.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? demanda-il en s'approchant d'elle, doucement, les mains tendues, un chasseur face à sa proie.

\- Laisses-moi partir ! Tu n'es pas toi-même, dit –elle en reculant.

\- Partir ? Il me semble que nous n'avons pas fini, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Non je n'en ai plus envie, tu m'as fait mal !

-Tu en avais envie, tu me désirais.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de faire ça avec toi !

Il s'arrêta.  
« Tu préfères Kureno c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'as fait cette marque sur le cou, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être as-tu envie d'Hatori ? Et qui sait, peut-être que tu écarterais aussi les jambes pour Yuki et Hatsuharu si ça pouvait les faire revenir au manoir !

Elle le gifla violemment. Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait qu'au moment où Shiguré tourna vers elle des yeux haineux. Sa lèvre saignait.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais elle tremblait. Mais étrangement… Shiguré lui souriait.

« Tu m'as frappé, murmura-il, tu ne m'avais jamais frappé.

\- Tu l'as mérité ! répondit-elle avec fureur.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai sous-entendu que tu couchais avec tous tes Juunishi? C'est vrai j'ai exagéré. Il n'y a que Kureno et moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est avec lui que tu m'as trahi.

\- Comment tu peux parler de trahison ! Tu as couché avec ma mère ! cria-t-elle.

\- Par vengeance ! Tu m'as trahi la première », dit-il en la poussant brutalement. Elle tomba sur le sol. « Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, si je te _déteste_ autant, c'est entièrement de ta faute !»

Il se tut, haletant. Akito ne le regardait pas, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, bientôt emplit de larmes.

Il était fatigué. L'alcool s'était dissipé. Il ne restait qu'un sentiment de vide au creux de son corps. Il en avait trop dit. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait voulu lui faire mal. Et en regardant cette jeune fille assise nue sur le sol, qui entourait son corps meurtri de ses bras comme pour se protéger, il comprit qu'il avait réussi. Et pourtant, la victoire était amère. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

Il s'agenouilla et s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit la main, lui effleura les cheveux, la laissa tomber, toucher son épaule, son bras. Il voulait être tendre. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa de tendres et légers sur ses genoux pliés, touchant ses cuisses du bout des doigts.

Il voulait lui demander pardon, mais savait qu'il ne devait pas.

Sans le regarder, elle tendit les bras vers lui et entoura son cou. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entrainant doucement avec elle. Elle leva vers lui des yeux suppliants et tristes. Et il comprit. Il entra en elle. Elle le serra contre elle, faisant de ses petits bras tendres une prison autour de son cou. Il passa ses bras sous son corps et la colla contre lui alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec douceur, _avec amour._ Oui il l'aimait son ange.

Quand ce fut terminé, Akito ne desserra pas son étreinte et Shiguré resta sur elle et en elle, parcourant doucement son corps en caressant les côtés son corps.

Au bout d'un certain temps il se leva, craignant que dans cette position Akito ne prenne froid.

\- Tu me déteste ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux emplit de larmes, qui commençait déjà à perlé sur son visage.

Shiguré ne répondit pas, il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la porta sur le futon. Elle ne résista pas. Il la couvrit avec son kimono et se leva pour aller chercher la couverture. Akito était couché sur le côté, elle ne le regardait mais il savait qu'elle pleurait. Il se coucha contre elle, collant sa poitrine à son dos, épousant les contours de son corps. Il passa un bras au-dessus d'elle, embrassa ses cheveux et la berça jusqu'à ce que les faiblesses sanglots qui secouaient son corps disparaissent et qu'elle s'endorme. Et il resta à ses côtés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdict?
> 
> Review s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment galéré T_T
> 
> Et JOYEUX NOEL ENCORE!


	6. Je ne veux plus la voir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre à jour cette histoire, mais je me suis retrouvée dans un vide créatif. Je suis sur plusieurs histoires et j'essaie qu'elles soient le plus intéressantes possible. Or, avec cette histoire j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un intérêt dans la suite de l'histoire, j'avais peur de rejoindre la fanfic « Disturbing Truth » qui est sur ce même site, et je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer par l'auteur de cette histoire géniale. Donc je vais prendre un tournant assez différent et m'éloigner considérablement du manga. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours une fanfic sur AkitoXShiguré mais j'ai besoin d'action, de plus de noirceur et d'une intrigue plus intéressante. En résumé, je manquais de méchants. Et j'en ai trouvé.  
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un review si l'histoire vous plait.
> 
> Bonne lecture

_C'est un bel homme_ se dit Ren, sans quitter des yeux l'individu aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, qui portait à ses lèvres un verre de whisky sec qu'il vida d'un trait.

Il déposa le verre sur la table, et appela le serviteur d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.  
Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait agir maintenant c'était bien cet homme. Elle savait qu'Akito n'accepterait jamais de partir. Le pari n'était pas encore à son terme mais sa fille était une garce malade et bornée. Dans son délire d'être une déesse aimée de tous, elle n'accepterait jamais de se prosterner devant sa mère, ni même de quitter la maison Soma et d'abandonner son rôle de chef de famille. Son orgueil et sa folie ne le permettrait pas. Ren se sentait à bout, la présence cette chose affreuse, qu'elle avait elle-même enfanté, lui était insupportable. Elle se souvenait encore du sentiment de haine qui l'avait envahi quand quatre petits garçons en larmes étaient venus la trouver en plein nuit en lui disant qu'elle était enceinte de leur _Dieu_.

Une nausée atroce s'était emparée de son corps quand leurs petites mains s'étaient tendues pour toucher son ventre. Elle les avait repoussés. Elle avait été écœurée, par leur attitude, par leurs yeux remplis d'un espoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas ; elle avait été écœurée par cet être qui grandissait en elle. Mais le pire fut sans doute la réaction de bonheur d'Akira quand il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle portait un être spécial. Un _être spécial ?… un dieu ?…non une déesse !_

Elle portait une petite fille. Une personne qui deviendrait une jeune femme et prendrait sa place, dans la maison et dans le cœur de son mari. Mais elle seule savait que cette enfant n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre et qu'elle n'avait rien de spéciale.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et que l'homme, en costume impeccable et hors de prix, assis en face d'elle, la regardait, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle esquissa elle-même un sourire et porta son verre à ses lèvres, laissant la marque pourpre de son rouge-à-lèvre sur le rebord.

« C'est une demande très soudaine et assez déroutante, Ren-san » déclara l'homme en observant à nouveau les documents disposés sur la petite table de la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel.  
« Votre propre fille…

\- Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire une leçon de moral Akihito-san » l'interrompit Ren en reposant son verre sur la table de verre. « En tant que Chef de la famille Asami, les Somas ont toujours été vos principaux rivaux dans la région. Leurs entreprises sont vos concurrentes directes et les domaines de la famille Soma empiètent sur votre territoire. Je vous offre une possibilité de reprendre le contrôle de la ville. Si Akito disparait, je prendrais la direction de la famille. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux richesses de la famille, et je me fiche de leurs traditions. Si je prends le contrôle, nous pourrons établir une longue et avantageuse collaboration entre nos deux familles. »

Akihito se renfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira : « une longue collaboration ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez douée en affaire Ren-san. Vous m'avez toujours paru être une femme assez ambitieuse pour faire sa place dans une famille riche par un mariage avantageux mais sans entendement quelconque pour les obligations du pouvoir. Et maintenant vous me parler de partenariat ? Je pensais plutôt que votre seule motivation était de vous débarrasser du chef de la famille Soma…»

Le visage de Ren s'assombrit soudain, la colère lui colorait les joues. Elle s'apprêta à intervenir mais Akihito continua sans même la regarder :  
« Je pense d'ailleurs que vous ne connaissez rien aux finances et au business de cette famille. Et vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Vous êtes prête à faire plonger toute une famille pour faire souffrir une seule personne.

-Mes motivations ne vous regardent pas, » l'interrompit Ren qui avait du mal à garder son calme sous le regard supérieur de l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Je suis venue faire un marché avec vous, et j'ai beaucoup à vous offrir. Débarrassez-moi d'Akito. Le moyen utilisé ne me regarde pas. Kidnappez-la, droguez-la ou vendez-la, tuez-la si c'est nécessaire. Mais je ne veux plus la voir. Vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez en échange. »

Akihito prit la photo d'Akito et la regarda attentivement, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux. « Tout ce que je désire » murmura-il en passant langoureusement ses doigts sur la photo.

« Votre fille » dit-il, absent, « est devenue une magnifique jeune femme ». Il jeta la photo sur la table basse. « Dommage que vous l'ayez forcé à vivre comme un homme. Mais sans doute aviez-vous peur qu'elle devienne plus belle que vous. » ajouta-il en souriant. La colère de Ren l'enchanter, il était si facile de la mettre en colère quand il s'agissait de sa fille. _« Vous êtes assez pathétique Ren-san. »_ se dit-il. « Néanmoins, vous avez raison, vos motivations ne me regardent pas. Et pour tout vous dire, elles ne m'intéressent pas, pas plus que vous d'ailleurs ou que l'avenir de votre famille. Sauf pour des raisons financière. » Il respira profondément et fit signe à son serviteur d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté. Le serviteur acquiesça, et sortit de la pièce pour revenir la seconde suivant avec un jeune homme, de l'âge d'Akihito, environ trente ans. Il portait à la main une sacoche d'ordinateur portable.

« Voici Hinomura-san, mon avocat et conseiller. Il s'occupera de notre affaire. » Akihito fit un signe de tête et l'avocat s'assit à la table près de la fenêtre, ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à écrire. « Je veux 60% des parts de toutes les sociétés et hôtels de la famille Soma. » déclara Akihito Asami. « Je veux devenir l'actionnaire majoritaire et détenir le pouvoir décisionnel des entreprises. Nous allons faire un contrat que nous allons tous deux signer. Hinomura-san est actuellement en train de le rédiger. Je sais bien que votre signature à l'heure actuelle n'a aucun poids puisque vous n'avez aucun statut dans la famille Soma pour le moment. Le contrat que nous allons passer sera donc un accord de principe. Mais je laisserai un emplacement pour qu'Akito signe, ce qui lui donnera une valeur légale. »

Ren secoua la tête. « Akito ne signera jamais, » dit-elle en serrant les poings. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle meurt pour que je prenne la direction de la famille Soma. »

Akihito sourit. « Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Ren-san, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Akito, » déclara lentement Akihito.

Ren se figea, visiblement déçue. « Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne signera jamais un contrat qui la destituerait…»

Akihito lui tendit l'accord écrit, que l'avocat venait d'imprimer, après l'avoir rapidement lu.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Ren-san, mes méthodes de persuasion sont très efficaces. ».

Ren-san sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça et prit le contrat et le style que Hinomura-san avait déposé sur la table. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire le contrat ; perdre le contrôle des entreprises de la famille Soma lui importait peu, elle désirait seulement qu'Akito disparaisse.

Elle signa rapidement. Visiblement soulagée, elle se leva et se positionna devant Akihito et le salua, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me réjouis de cet accord Akihito-san, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Faites-moi tout de même savoir quand vous passerez à l'action, que je puisse arranger mon emploi du temps. Je ne souhaite pas être soupçonnée. »

« Nous agirons dans la semaine, dès que nous aurons fini d'étudier les plans que vous nous avez fournis, c'est semaine peut-être… » répondit-Akihito. Ren hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaites et s'inclina puis se dirigea vers la porte que lui ouvrit le serviteur.

Après son départ, Hinomura s'installa dans le fauteuil que Ren venait d'abandonner, s'adossa confortablement et soupira : « Cette femme est folle.»

Akihito éclata de rire. « C'est très impoli de dire cela Hinomura. Mais oui, elle est folle. Plus que folle, elle est pathétique et jalouse de son propre enfant, tellement rongée par la haine qu'elle a élevé sa fille comme un homme pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais une rivale. »

Hinomura alluma une cigarette et inhala profondément la fumée. Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur les documents que la femme aux cheveux longs noirs leurs avait remis. Il prit le plan du manoir, et l'étudia avec attention.

« Ce sera facile », dit-il à Akihito. « La maison-mère est au centre du domaine et il n'y a pas de véritables gardes. Les Somas forment une famille traditionnelle puissante, trop ancienne pour que quiconque pénètre sur leur territoire pour de mauvaises intentions. Alors imaginer un enlèvement… »

« Oui ce sera facile » dit Akihito, les yeux dans le vide.

« Mais quand on l'aura amené ici, qu'est-ce qu'on fera d'elle ? » demanda Hinomura à voix haute, mais il semblait qu'il réfléchissait pour lui-même.

Il passa la main sur ses yeux dans un signe d'épuisement et souffla :  
« On pourrait la faire travailler pour l'un des clubs. Elle n'a jamais bossé. Et c'est une jolie fille, après tout, la prostitution serait le chemin classique pour que sa famille n'entende plus parler d'elle. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, elle est très belle. Et puisque tu es décidé à ne pas la tuer… Lau pourrait aussi la vendre pour son business à Hong Kong… »

Akihito se mit alors à rire, en secouant la tête comme s'il se rappeler un souvenir amusant. Hinomura le regarda, visiblement intrigué :  
« Tu me racontes ou tu continues à rire seul ? »

Akihito se calma, mais un large sourire dansait encore sur ses lèvres.  
« Tu connais la légende du Juunishii ? » demanda-t-il. Hinomura fronça les sourcils, tout en pinçant le filtre de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. « Ton père m'en avait parlé, » dit-il, « il aimait cette histoire. Douze animaux, un dieu, un banquet, un chat maudit… un vrai conte pour enfants.»

Akihito sourit tristement : « oui un conte… un conte attaché à la famille Soma. Et pour résumé,… » continua-t'il en attrapant la photo d'Akito, et la tendant à Hinomura « … nous sommes en train de décider si nous allons séquestrer, vendre ou prostituer Dieu. »

« Dieu ? » murmura Hinomura en regardant l'image de la jeune fille.

« Oui Dieu » expliqua Akihito. «Elle est l'incarnation du conte, c'est pour cela qu'elle est le chef de la famille Soma. Et douze membres du clan Soma, treize en fait, sont considérés comme les élus et ont un statut spécial. Toute l'organisation de cette puissante famille repose sur une légende.»

Hinomura ne dit rien. Il observait la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

 _Oui elle est belle_ se dit-il. _Des cheveux noirs qui encadrent un visage de porcelaine, des yeux sombres emplis de passion, une expression froide mais un corps tendre et fragile..._ _Dieu est une très belle jeune femme._  
  
« Et tu y crois toi ? » demanda-il, « tu crois à la légende des Douze ? »

Akihito se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en emportant son verre. « Akito y croit elle, c'est cela qui est intéressant,» dit-il en regardant la ville du 8ème étage. « Elle ne sera pas facile, elle se battra, elle nous affrontera. Mais au final je la briserai. »

Il se tourna vers Hinomura en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.  
« C'est la loi du pouvoir, il n'y a rien de personnel. C'est juste moi contre Dieu.»

Hinomura secoua la tête et écrasa sa cigarette. Il savait Akihito se délectait de cette situation, son ambition avait toujours le moteur de son existence et la famille Soma avait été un obstacle à ses idées de grandeur. Mais maintenant tout allait changer.

«Alors, quand est-ce que tu veux agir ?»

Akihito sourit sombrement.

_« Pourquoi pas demain soir ?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense que mettre Akito en danger donne un peu plus de piment à cette histoire, et c'est un bon moyen pour les Douze de montrait leur attachement à Akito en secourant leur Déesse. Je pense surtout à ce que Shiguré sera capable de faire si la femme qu'il aime est kidnappée. Et puis, cela me permet de jouer plus facilement avec la psychologie d'Akito en la confrontant à ses propres peurs et en l'isolant du cocon soma. Et peut-être sortira-t-elle plus forte de cette histoire ?…  
> Bref n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un review pour me dire si le tournant de l'histoire vous plait.  
> Je promets de mettre à jour cette histoire plus rapidement maintenant.


	7. Un banquet inattendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre tout neuf ! Deux mois pour la mettre à jour, j'ai vraiment honte, mais je ne l'abandonne pas je la finirai je le promets !  
> Je suis juste occupée par mes autres projets et j'essaie d'être plus ou moins régulière. Mais je fais vraiment beaucoup de choses à la fois…  
> En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plait encore !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Akito se redressa sur son futon, quittant le sommeil qui l'avait enveloppé comme un manteau d'hiver. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité… dans les bras de Shiguré. Le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revint doucement en mémoire et elle se tourna soudain pour découvrir que l'homme, qui l'avait étreint, n'était plus là.

Elle soupira, le cœur serré et regarda ses bras. Des marques bleutées couvraient sa peau, les empreintes des doigts de Shiguré. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se sentait faible et abandonnée, rien d'inhabituel.

Cependant, elle aurait voulu que Shiguré reste avec elle cette nuit. Il était sans doute inutile d'attendre une telle marque d'affection de la part d'un être si égoïste. Elle se figea soudain, se rappelant le regard de Shiguré quand il lui avait fait l'amour.

Frissonnante, elle s'arrêta devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit son kimono et se mit à observer les marques de désir qu'avait laissé Shiguré sur sa peau, principalement sur son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Quelques marques s'attardaient sur ses cuisses. Akito les traça du doigt, pensive.

Shiguré aimait son corps féminin, elle en était sûre. Laisserait-il autant de preuve de sa passion sur un corps qu'il déteste ? Elle se sentait tellement femme dans ses bras, complète et sereine. Mais il lui avait fait du mal. Elle referma son kimono, cachant ce corps honteux, et entoura sa taille de ses bras, en se rappelant les mots durs qu'avait prononcés Shiguré, les accusations cruelles qu'il lui avait lancées.

Elle frappa brutalement le miroir, se ressaisissant. Peu lui importait les reproches de Shiguré, c'était lui qui était en tort ! N'est-ce pas ? Elle fit couler de l'eau dans le bain et s'assit sur le carrelage froid tout en laissant sa main glisser dans l'eau.

Elle aurait voulu que la nuit dernière ne finisse jamais.

_Maison de Shiguré_

Il se versa un verre d'eau et avala les cachets contre la gueule de bois, qu'il fit passer avec de longues gorgées d'eau.

Il était rentré à l'aube, pour se glisser dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas que les adolescents qui logeaient dans sa maison ne le surprennent avant de partir en cours. Il n'avait aucun envie de se justifier pour sa sortie nocturne et il n'avait pas non plus envie de mentir.

Il était fatigué de jouer la comédie ou de faire semblant d'être heureux en leur présence. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher de toute façon, maintenant que les Douze au complet savaient qu'Akito était une femme. Si ce n'était qu'il l'aimait…

Cette situation était tout de même inquiétante pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que les maudits, reviendraient auprès d'Akito comme par le passé. Mais leur compassion envers la jeune fille risquait de garder la jeune déesse dans l'illusion d'un contrôle sur les membres du Juunishii.

Et cela, c'était hors de question !

Il n'avait pas l'intention de partager la femme qu'il aimait avec douze autres personnes. Il était sur le point de craquer de toute façon, ses réactions de la veille en étaient la preuve.

Les deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier, il se remémora la nuit dernière. Il avait été trop loin, il avait blessé Akito, physiquement. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Jamais il n'avait été violent avec elle, même si parfois, il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pas pu la regarder en face ce matin.

Il se reversa de l'eau et plaqua le verre froid contre son front brulant, essayant d'adoucir la douleur qui lui engourdissait le crâne, le temps que les médicaments fassent effet. L'alcool lui avait assécher la gorge et sa tête lui tournait. Il devait se rétablir avant ce soir.

Contrairement à Kureno, il ne pensait pas que cette soirée pourrait être bénéfique pour la jeune fille. Elle allait se sentir trahie, elle allait se sentir faible…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shiguré. C'était tout simplement parfait.

En essayant de l'aider, ils allaient lui faire plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Et il serait là pour ramasser sa jeune déesse à terre. Il versa le contenu de son verre sur son visage, se fichant de mouiller son kimono et se décida à écrire quelques lignes dans son bureau. Mit-chan sera contente.

**Manoir des Somas, 20h**

Après l'école, les Douze s'étaient réunis au Manoir sans qu'Akito ne le sache.

Ils étaient entrés par la fissure dans le mur, près de la porte principale et s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison d'Hatori le temps de discuter de l'organisation de la soirée.

Yuki avait été surpris de l'idée de Kureno. Un banquet surprise ? Il pensait qu'ils se contenteraient de discuter à cœur ouvert avec Akito, mais l'oiseau avait décidé de préparer un banquet dans la journée, afin qu'Akito se retrouve dans un climat familier où elle se sentirait entourée.

Tout était déjà prêt. Kureno avait tout organisé : la table, le festin, les costumes de chaque membre des Douze…  
Mais maintenant qu'ils se tenaient tous autour de la grande table, attendant l'arrivée d'Akito, Yuki avait peur ; peur qu'Akito ne voit dans ce banquet qu'une mascarade destinée à se moquer de ses croyances, alors même qu'ils lui révéleraient qu'ils savaient la vérité.

Kureno était parti chercher Akito. Il jouait nerveusement avec sa serviette, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Nous avons tort » se dit-il mais c'était trop tard. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Kyo qui le regardait depuis un moment lui sembla-t-il. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la vérité, il lui avait semblé que le chat avait changé de comportement envers lui, comme s'il lui faisait confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Le voyait-il comme un allié à présent ? Mais quand il le regarda, ses yeux plein d'indécision et de doute, Kyo soupira et secoua la tête avant de détourner le regard. « Toi aussi tu penses que cette soirée finira mal »…

Personne ne parlait et le silence était pesant. Hatori, assis à la gauche du bout de table principale, gardait ses yeux fixés sur la porte. Sa posture, toujours droite et digne, semblait raide. Il avait les nerfs à vif, sans doute prêt à réagir au moindre problème.

Hatsuharu et Rin étaient assis à l'opposé de la table basse, le plus éloignés possible de la place d'honneur qu'allait occuper Akito… Mais Yuki fut surpris de voir que Shiguré s'était assis en bout de table, à l'opposé d'Akito . Se pensait-il être son égal ? Ou voulait-il être loin d'elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Yuki cessa de respirer. Akito entra dans la pièce suivi de Kureno.

Quand elle aperçut l'assemblée qui l'attendait à table, elle se figea.

Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée, elle posa tour à tour les pupilles sombres sur les personnes présentes, s'attardant un peu plus sur le visage de Shiguré qui, lui, ne la regardait pas. Il était bien le seul. Voyant qu'il l'ignorait, Akito regarda Yuki, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Mais le jeune garçon détourna les yeux, mal-à-l'aise. N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle se tourna enfin vers la personne qui l'avait amené.

« Kureno, que ce passe-t-il ? Que font-ils ici ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix, bien qu'autoritaire, trahissait le malaise et l'incompréhension qui l'assaillaient.

Kureno ne répondit pas et passa à côté de sa déesse tout en lui prenant la main et la conduisit à sa place.

« C'est un banquet en ton honneur, lui dit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir, qui n'a rien à voir avec la malédiction. Nous voulons te parler. »

La respiration d'Akito se fit plus rapide et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, rendant sa poitrine douloureuse et provoquant un tamtam bruyant qui se répercutait dans ces tempes.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Et ses regards qu'ils posaient sur elle… qu'était-ce ? De la condescendance ? De l'indifférence ? De la pitié ?

Hatori s'éclaircit la gorge, la sortant de ses pensées.  
« Akito, lui dit-il avec douceur. Nous sommes venus pour te parler de la malédiction et du lien entre le Juunishii… et de toi. Tu l'as remarqué, les choses changent. C'est peut-être dû à l'arrivée de Tohru, ou à l'évolution naturelle de la vie, ou je ne sais quoi… mais quoiqu'il en soit… Le lien entre nous s'affaiblit. »

Akito inspira profondément, secouant inconsciemment la tête et se recula soudain, mais Hatori lui prit la main, l'empêchant de partir. Ses mots lui faisaient mal. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle voulait qu'ils restent toujours ensemble.

« Tu mens, lui dit-elle, avec douceur cependant. Tu mens et tu es un idiot qui ne comprend pas. La malédiction qui nous lie ne peut pas s'affaiblir. Notre lien de sang est éternel. »

Mais déjà son cœur se serrait, le mensonge qu'elle prononçait avec toujours autant de ferveur lui paraissait creux lorsque les mots sortaient de ses lèvres.

« Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Akito ?»

C'était Ayamé qui lui parlait, une pointe de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux gris. « Tu veux que nous restions toujours auprès de toi, prisonniers ?

\- Imbécile. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Le lien signifie le bonheur, dit Akito, tremblante. Dieu et les animaux seront toujours heureux, ensemble, célébrant leur bonheur au cours de leur banquet. C'est cela que je veux. Je veux être heureux.

-Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui Akito, es-tu heureux pour autant ? demanda Yuki, qui haussait la voix, malgré son corps qui tremblait. Crois-tu que les personnes assises à cette table connaissent le bonheur ? Nous sommes prisonniers et toi aussi !

-C'est votre attitude qui a perverti notre rêve ! Nous étions heureux avant qu'elle arrive ! cria Akito en montrant Tohru du doigt, qui baissa la tête, honteuse et triste d'être la cause de la tristesse de la jeune fille.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Tohru, s'écria Yuki, n'essaye pas de te convaincre que tout est de sa faute. J'ai vécu avec toi, je t'ai vu pleurer ! N'essaie pas de mentir.

-Un mensonge ? C'est toi qui te mens à toi-même mon pauvre, Yuki. Comment penses-tu être heureux dans le monde extérieur ? Quelle fille pourrait supporter de vivre sans sentir la chaleur de ton corps, sans que tu ne la prennes dans tes bras… Cette malédiction, ce conte, font de toi un être désiré et divin dans cette famille, mais à l'extérieur, tu es un monstre, un rat !

\- Tohru accepte Kyo, intervint Haru, dont la colère transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots, et Kana aimait Hatori avant que tu ne leurs fasses du mal.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Elle tremblait devant Hatsuharu. Depuis qu'il avait voulu la frapper, il lui faisait peur. Mais il lui appartenait aussi. Elle devait se montrer forte. « Cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre eux, c'était une illusion.

-L'illusion vient de toi ! Tu dis que leur amour ne pouvait exister mais qu'en est-il de Rin et moi ? Ou de Hiro et Kisa ? Cela aussi tu le rejette, car tu es égoïste ! »  
Akito ne sut quoi répondre, mais elle secouait la tête. C'était impossible, leur amour ne pouvait pas exister, Rin et Haru, Hiro et Kisa… elle et Shiguré… tout était voué à l'échec.

Elle leva les yeux vers Shiguré. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, les yeux dans le vague, comme si cette discussion ne le concernait pas.

Elle ne pouvait rien attendre de lui. De personne d'ailleurs.

« Akito, dit Kureno avec douceur, tu essayes d'empêcher quelque chose d'irréversible. » Il la fixait intensément, essayant par son regard de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait _dire «Quand j'ai été libérer tu n'as rien pu faire. Tu en souffres mais tu n'y peux rien » voulait-il lui dire._

-Et tu te fais du mal en le faisant, ajouta Hatori. Acceptes le changement, accepte ta propre liberté et celle des Douze. Sinon tu seras malheureux.

-La liberté… c'est cela que vous êtes venu chercher.

Akito se leva soudain de la table et se recula, faisant face à l'assemblée. Elle rejeta des regards de tous côtés comme un animal prit au piège. Puis soudain, à la surprise des Douze, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie, presque fou. Elle se secoua la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Elle tendit les bras, en un geste gracieux, désignant la grande table et le festin.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton princier bien que sa respiration saccadée brisait sa voix. Un banquet d'adieu ? C'est la fin ?

\- Non, murmura Kureno, non ce n'est pas cela. »

Mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'agenouilla doucement sur le sol, les deux mains plaquaient sur ses tempes, elle murmurait : « Tous contre moi, tous me trahissent. Personne pour partager mon rêve ».

Yuki se leva et s'approcha d'Akito la soulevant doucement pour la ramener près de la table.

« Nous ne voulons pas t'abandonner Akito, essayes de comprendre, si nous sommes venus c'est pour trouver une solution pour notre avenir à tous.

-Un avenir loin de moi, c'est cela ! s'écria Akito en le repoussant. Je préfère mourir que de vous laisser partir ! Demandez-moi de vous tuer ce serait plus facile. Comment pouvez-vous me demander de vous libérer ? Vous êtes à moi ! »

Elle attrapa la cruche de vin et la jeta sur les invités qui s'écartèrent rapidement de la table. Seul Shiguré ne bougea pas de sa place, un faible sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Akito jeta ensuite tout ce qui lui passer à portée de sa main : assiettes, couverts, soucoupes et tasses ; pour les lancer sur Hatori et Kureno qui essayaient de s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer.

Kisa pleurait, blottit dans les bras de Hiro. Hatsuharu attrapa alors la petite fille et fit signe à Hiro et Rin de le suivre et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Evitant de justesse une fourchette que lui envoyait Akito, Kureno saisit le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle se débattait dans son étreinte, Akito ne se rendit pas compte que son kimono, trop large pour ne dévoiler aucune de ses formes, avait glissé le long de ses épaules et dévoilait maintenant les bandelettes qui enserraient sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, sa colère s'éteignit, remplaçait par un sentiment de honte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le regard de Kyo et de Yuki convergeaient vers son corps découvert.

Elle se calma, troublée. Alors que Kureno la maintenait toujours par la taille, elle tenta de couvrir son corps de ses bras, tandis que des larmes embrouillaient sa vue. Mais les jeunes garçons… ne semblaient pas surpris des bandages sur son corps.

Croisant le regard de Tohru, de beaux yeux bruns emplis de douceur et de compassion, elle comprit.

« Vous leur avait dit ? dit-elle doucement en regardant les aînés des Douze. Vous avez osé leur dire ? »

Kureno la lâcha doucement et elle s'écroula, au milieu des débris qui jonchaient le sol. Il recula, essoufflé et retourna à sa place à table, épuisé. Chacun semblait soulagé du calme qui était revenu, même si l'atmosphère était lourd. Et Akito semblait si triste maintenant.

« Akito, lui dit Yuki, « Dieu ou Déesse », cela ne change rien pour nous.

\- Un être écœurant et vil. Voilà ce que sont les femmes, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne laisses pas la haine que tu as pour ta mère parlait pour toi Akito, lui dit Hatori. Tu es une très belle jeune femme.

Akito sentit la nausée monter à ses lèvres. Ils savaient qu'elle était une femme, mais est-ce qu'ils savaient pour Kureno ? Est-ce que son amant l'avait trahi au point de révéler que la malédiction l'avait quitté ? Si c'était le cas, tout était perdu.

Sa tête lui tournait tandis qu'un sentiment effroyable lui envahissait le corps.

Le désespoir… Ils allaient la quitter.

Ses yeux croisèrent un objet brillant qui se trouvait près de sa cuisse alors qu'elle fixait le sol… un couteau. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser imperceptiblement, malgré elle, vers la lame et se refermèrent sur le manche. Jamais elle n'y avait pensé, pourtant c'était si simple de mettre fin à la solitude.

Un peu de courage et ce serait fini…

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de découper son poignet fragile et fin, une main puissante lui enserra le bras qui tenait l'arme tranchante. Elle leva les yeux. Shiguré la regardait, le visage crispé et rouge de colère.

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? lui dit-il, en lui tordant le bras pour l'obliger à lâcher le couteau. Elle cria de douleur, et laissa la lame quitter ses doigts.

Tout le monde était figé, personne ne l'avait vu saisir l'arme. Kureno avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Shiguré était ivre de colère. Il saisit les épaules de la jeune femme, serra jusqu'à lui faire mal et la secoua avec force.

« Ne penses plus jamais à cela Akito tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela !

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant violemment. Si je meurs, tu auras toujours ma mère pour baiser !

Une douleur apparut soudaine sur sa joue alors que sa tête était violemment tournée de côté.

Shiguré l'avait giflé !

Elle le regarda, et se paralysa quand elle aperçut dans ses yeux une lueur étrangère mais qu'elle avait déjà vu la nuit précédent lorsqu'il l'avait aimé. Il la regardait avec passion et tristesse.

Elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il posait doucement ses doigts sur la joue qu'il avait blessé, la caressant avec douceur. Puis, il se recula, secouant la tête comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées, et, à la grande surprise d'Akito, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Kureno se plaça devant eux.

« Attends Shiguré, nous n'avons pas fini de…

-Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. C'était une excellente idée d'ailleurs, tout va pour le mieux maintenant, dit Shiguré, un rictus ironique sur les lèvres. Mais sa voix devint rapidement sombre. On en reste là, laisse-moi passer ! »

Kureno se recula, avec réticence, et regarda, de ses yeux rouges et fatigués, Shiguré sortir tenant toujours par le bras, une jeune fille épuisée et triste.

« C'est quoi cette histoire entre Akito, la mère d'Akito et Shiguré ? chuchota Kyo à Yuki alors qu'ils ramassaient les bouts de vaisselle cassés.

\- En fait, commença Yuki, si j'ai bien compris…  
\- Non non, ne m'explique pas ! Dis-moi juste si c'est bien aussi tordu que je pense.  
-Ouais je crois que c'est cela…  
Kyo eut un spasme de dégoût et murmura :  
\- Ils sont tous plus tordus que je ne le pensais.

« Laisse-moi Shiguré, murmura Akito, tout en repoussant l'homme qui continuait de l'embrasser.

Ils étaient dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Akito.

Après avoir quitté la pièce du banquet, Shiguré avait mené Akito dans ses quartiers de la maison principale, mais avant d'arriver à sa chambre, il l'avait bloqué contre un mur et prit son visage dans ses mains, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte parfaite; ses doigts plongés dans ses cheveux et ses pouces lui caressant les joues. Il la regardait avec une intensité qu'Akito avait cru perdu; un regard si passionné qu'Akito avait détourné les yeux, avant de sentir les lèvres de Shiguré sur les siennes.

Elle s'était laissé embrasser, posant ses mains sur les poignets de Shiguré tandis qu'il lui enserrait toujours le visage, intensifiant le baiser en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, caressant la sienne.

Mais la douleur qui serrait son cœur l'empêchait d'apprécier la douceur du corps de son amant.

Elle était malheureuse, elle se sentait trahie et elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir.

« Laisse-moi, je dis !»

Cette fois, les mains, qu'elle plaça sur le torse d' l'homme qui l'embrassait, le repoussèrent avec force.

Shiguré soupira bruyamment, énervé.  
Il aurait voulu la garder contre lui, pour toujours. Il avait eu si peur pour elle.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule, » dit Akito. Mais quand elle vit le regard méfiant que lui lança Shiguré elle ajouta rapidement. « Non je ne vais pas recommencer. Je dois réfléchir c'est tout… Bonne nuit.»

Elle le repoussa encore pour pouvoir s'échapper vers sa chambre. Elle arrivait devant sa porte quand elle entendit Shiguré.

« Tu peux être heureuse sans eux.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. De quoi parles-tu ?

Shiguré s'approcha d'elle.  
-Tu pourrais être heureuse, avec moi.

Akito fut sur le point de parler mais il plaqua un doigt tendre sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.  
-Penses-y, lui dit-il, en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Rien que toi et moi, ensemble. Car je ne pense qu'à toi.» Il lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait. Akito sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux, coulaient sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle tremblait sous les doigts de Shiguré, bercée par les mots tendres qu'il lui murmurait et ses gestes familiers.

Il se recula, les yeux brillants. «Je te laisse du temps pour me donner ta réponse. »

Il s'éloignait, lui tournant le dos. Mais avant de disparaitre dans le couloir sombre, il ajouta :  
«Si tu acceptes, je promets de t'aimer pour toujours. »

Akito resta un moment devant la porte de sa chambre, ses jambes paralysées. Se ressaisissant un peu, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient glissés sur ses joues et pénétra dans sa chambre obscure.

Trop troublée par les paroles de Shiguré, elle ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, se dirigea vers son futon et s'y assis. Elle resta immobile.

La soirée avait été épuisante. La douleur, la trahison, les mots de Shiguré… toutes les émotions écrasaient son cœur, rendant sa respiration difficile. Elle emprisonna sa tête dans ses mains, perdue.

Une ombre passa. Elle se redressa soudain, frissonnante. Elle avait cru voir quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Elle scruta l'obscurité, essayant de distinguer une forme dans la pièce sombre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle secoua doucement la tête, un sourire amer sur ses lèvres. Cette soirée l'avait épuisé, et sa tristesse lui faisait sans doute voir des choses qui n'étaient pas là.

« C'est la solitude qui va me tuer, se dit-elle, alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, je suis seule… Mais peut-être que Shiguré et moi… ? »

Une main se plaqua soudain sur sa bouche et un tissu humide lui couvrit le visage. La terreur l'envahit et elle se débattit mais une odeur alcoolisée emplit ses poumons. Du chloroforme ?

Elle tenta encore de repousser son assaillant mais déjà elle se sentit sombrer. Des mains puissantes l'emprisonnèrent, la soulevèrent et l'entrainèrent dans la nuit.

« Bonsoir Princesse. »

Akito avait doucement ouvert les yeux, mais sa vision était brouillée. Derrière un voile léger, qui se dissipait peu à peu, elle aperçut un homme aux cheveux cendrés dans le rétroviseur, qui conduisait. Que faisait-elle dans une voiture ? Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit, elle ne réussit même pas à ouvrirla bouche. Mais elle se rendit compte que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ses nerfs engourdit paralysaient ses réflexes de peur et elle se laissait bercé par les tanguements légers de la voiture.

« Elle se réveille ? elle est consciente ? » entendit-elle le conducteur demander, alors qu'elle apercevait ses yeux verts dans la réflexion du petit miroir du pare-brise. _A qui parle-t-il ?_ se demanda-elle alors qu'elle sentait une main lui caresser les cheveux.

« Non à peine » Une douce voix au-dessus d'elle, proche de son oreille.

_Qui est-ce ?_

« Elle ne se réveillera pas complètement avant une à deux heures. »

« _Non je suis réveillée »_ pensa Akito.  
Elle essaya de parler mais à nouveau ce fut impossible, ses lèvres demeuraient immobiles. L'avait-on drogué ?

Elle sentit qu'on lui levait tête, elle comprit qu'elle était assise sur les genoux d'un homme qui la serrait contre lui, ses deux bras encerclaient sa taille. C'était donc cela, cette chaleur rassurante. Mais elle regarda le jeune homme, dont le visage touchait presque le sien.

Un inconnu ! Un bel inconnu aux cheveux noirs. Et des yeux incroyablement bleus. Jamais elle n'avait vu un bleu si sombre. Mais elle n'aimait pas le bleu, elle n'aimait que le rouge rosé des camélias…

« Dors mon beauté, tu es à nous maintenant» lui murmura-t-il alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts lui caresser le visage, ses joues puis la bouche. Elle voulut lui demander qui il était mais elle se sentait partir. Sa tête se mit à tourner et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le néant, elle sentit des lèvres douces et inconnues se refermer sur les siennes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
> N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review, n'essayez pas de me punir parce que je suis longue pour mettre à jour l'histoire…


	8. Disparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre!
> 
> Toujours désolée pour le retard, pour les mêmes excuses...  
> Merci de la suivre, car je suis un auteur bien ingrat, malgré moi. Si je pouvais écrire d'avantage et avancer plus vite sur cette histoire, croyez-moi je le ferais!
> 
> Review si vous aimez le tournant de l'histoire...  
> Review aussi si vous n'aimez pas!
> 
> ENJOY!

_**Dans une Chambre inconnue.** _

C'est la lumière vive du soleil qui la réveilla. Les rayons brulants, qui filtraient par les grandes vitres de la chambre, avaient désagréablement chauffé son visage et elle s'était reculée pour leur échapper. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le papier de riz de sa demeure créait toujours une lumière douce et diffuse.  
Où était-elle ? Sa tête tournait encore.

Elle se redressa brusquement, tremblante et parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans une grande et luxueuse chambre au style européen.  
L'ensemble de la pièce était gris beige, hormis les tables de chevets et table basse qui étaient noirs ébène. Deux sièges beiges étaient disposés près de la grande porte fenêtre dont les lourds rideaux étaient écartés.

Paniquée, Akito voulut se lever de l'immense lit sur lequel elle reposait et courir vers la porte-fenêtre mais une douleur vive parcourut à sa cheville. Elle regarda sa jambe et se figea : elle était attachée au lit par une longue chaine terminée par une menotte fermement attachée à sa cheville. Celle-ci était délicatement enveloppée d'une bandelette pour éviter que le fer n'abime sa peau. Prisonnière… Une prisonnière qu'on choyait…  
Pourquoi un kidnapper prendrait-il une telle précaution ?

Elle soupira, les yeux fixée sur cette entrave qui enserrait sa jambe et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

La jeune déesse s'était toujours sentie prisonnière, mais elle avait toujours recherché cet état carcéral, voulant rester enfermée, entourée par les Douze.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle désirait être libre. Elle tendit la main et tira sur la longueur de la chaîne pour jauger la taille.

La chaîne lui permettait de se lever et elle avait besoin de se mettre debout pour ses deux jambes, de voir si elle en était capable malgré sa peur et l'engourdissement de ses membres.

C'est quand elle se tint debout qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait un kimono féminin bleu nuit, orné de fleurs en fils d'or. On l'avait vêtu en femme pendant son sommeil. L'humiliation lui colora les joues. La peur également à l'idée, d'inconnus qui l'auraient dévêtue et retiré les bandes de tissus qu'elle enroulait quotidiennement autour de sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Akito en fut si surprise qu'elle se réfugia à nouveau sur le lit, tirant sur la chaine accrochée à sa cheville pour garder le plus de leste possible si elle devait se battre. A genoux sur le matelas, elle fixa l'homme qui pénétra dans sa chambre sans même se faire annoncer. Elle reconnut ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux incroyablement bleus qu'elle avait aperçu la nuit précédente dans une voiture, dans un rêve sans doute.

En franchissant la porte, l'homme lui sourit, visiblement amusé de la posture défensive de la jeune femme et inclina légèrement la tête en un signe de salue courtois.

« Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes enfin réveiller Akito, dit-il en traversant la pièce à grande enjambées, mais il ne s'approchait pas de la jeune femme, il se dirigeait vers la porte fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, laissant la fraicheur matinal envahir la chambre. « Il fait un temps magnifique.»

« Qui êtes-vous ? s'énerva-t-elle soudain, fixant l'inconnu, menaçante. Il lui parlait comme si elle n'avait pas été enlevée, droguée et qu'elle n'était pas à présent enchainée à un lit dans une chambre inconnue.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, son sourire toujours aussi radieux. Akito lui donnait un peu moins de trente ans, il avait des cheveux plaqués en arrière et portait un costume trois pièces aux coutures impeccables, sa posture était droite et sûre. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, et Akito ne put s'empêcher de reculer, rampant sur le lit.  
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, laissant un espace respectueux entre la jeune femme et lui.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés car même si vous contrôlez toutes les transactions économiques et financières de la famille Soma, vous ne rencontrez jamais vos partenaires ou concurrents en personne et envoyer vos conseillers pour le faire. » Il se pencha vers elle, la scrutant de ses yeux scintillants et ajouta d'une voix douce : « Mais moi je vous connais bien, je vous ai observé depuis longtemps Akito-san. »

Il attrapa la chaine qui trainait sur le lit et tira, faisant glisser sans effort sur les draps, jusqu'à lui, la jeune femme, qui ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Il prit ensuite sa main la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser avant de murmurer :  
« Je me présente, Akihito Asami, chef de la famille Asami. »

Akihito Asami… Akito retira violemment sa main de la sienne avant de le repousser. Oui elle connaissait cet homme. C'était le principal concurrent de la famille Soma. Ou plutôt les Asami voyaient les Somas comme leurs rivaux alors que les Somas ne s'intéressaient en rien à leurs activités.

Seuls leur bénéfices internes et l'organisation de la famille importaient, Akito se fichait bien de régner sur la ville, même si c'était une conséquence de leurs affaires fructueuses.

Cependant les Asamis s'étaient toujours montrer belliqueux, même si leur agressivité était insignifiante.

Et maintenant, après les avoir ignoré avec superbe pendant des décennies, Akito se trouvait prisonnière de leur chef. La jeune femme n'avait aucun goût pour l'ironie et la situation lui déplaisait.

Pourtant qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait affaire à un homme du monde, le genre de personne qu'elle côtoyait dans son univers fermé, elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Se mettant debout, ignorant la chaine qui cliquetait à chacun de ses mouvements, elle se posta devant l'homme resté assis sur le lit.

Le dominant, elle lui lança un regard hautain et glacé.

« Ainsi, commença-t-elle doucement, pour de vieilles rancunes familiales, et des jeux de pouvoir stupide, vous avez kidnappé le chef de la famille Soma. » Elle le fixait sans ciller, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans l'éclat bleu des iris de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé.  
« Ne connaissez-vous pas l'influence de mon clan ? Vous et votre famille n'avez-vous rien appris ? »

A sa grande surprise, Akihito éclata de rire, apparemment amusé par les propos de la jeune fille. Akito parut déconcertait, et la colère l'envahit soudain. Pour qui se prenait-il pour se moquer d'elle de la sorte ?

« Kidnapper…murmura-il doucement sans détaché son regard de la jeune femme. « Disons plutôt que nous répondons à un contrat. »

Akito eut l'impression que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines et les battements de son propre cœur lui parurent assourdissant.

« Un contrat ? » demanda-t-elle, mais sa voix avait perdu sa précédente mesure autoritaire.

Asami sourit encore, détournant le regard. Il semblait prendre goût à la situation et la surprise de la Soma lui était délicieuse. Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune déesse qui attendait impatiemment une explication, le visage figé.

« Disons simplement que tu as été vendu par maman.»

Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette folle… sa propre mère l'avait donné à leurs rivaux, elle s'était débarrassée d'elle. Elle l'avait… vendue…

« Contre quoi ? demanda soudain la jeune fille.

\- Ah, voilà une question intéressante, » dit-il en posant une main ferme sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci cilla, et voulut se dégager mais Akihito avait gardé en main la chaine attaché à sa cheville et la contraignait à rester près de lui.

« Voyez-vous, nous avons conclu un contrat avec votre mère et celle-ci s'engage à nous céder 60% des parts de toutes les sociétés et hôtels de la famille Soma. Elle m'a également affirmé que je deviendrais l'actionnaire majoritaire et détiendrai le pouvoir décisionnel des entreprises de votre famille.

-C'est ridicule ! cracha Akito tremblante de rage, elle n'a aucune droit sur le domaine et la fortune des Somas ! C'est un mensonge.

Akihito acquiesça, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui grimaça, écœurée par ce contact, il continua :  
-Vous avez raison, le contrat n'est pas en règle. C'est pour cela que vous allez le signer.

\- Vous plaisantez, grinça Akito en repoussant la main indécente. Jamais je ne signerais un contrat qui me prive de ma liberté et vole ma famille !

\- Je comprends votre fureur, soupira Akihito, mais écoutez-moi bien ma jolie. »

Il tira violemment sur la chaine ce qui fit trébucher Akito qui tombe sur le sol. L'empêchant de se releva, son assaillant continua, mais sa voix était plus sombre :

« Notre famille a toujours été puissante et nous vivions en harmonie avec le vôtre mais au fur et à mesure vous avez pris notre place, racheter nos entreprise, voler nos partenaires et assis votre domination sur les affaires et cela sans aucun scrupule. Mon Père devenait fou et ne pouvait penser qu'à vous, il en a fait une véritable obsession au point que ses amis l'ont abandonné pour rejoindre vos entreprises. Quand je suis arrivé à la tête de la famille, elle n'avait pas le quart de la puissance qu'elle détenait il y a un demi-siècle. J'ai dû tout reconstruire, j'ai dû innover, bâtir. La famille Asami est puissante aujourd'hui grâce à moi. »

Il ponctua ses mots en pointant son doigt vers sa propre poitrine.

-Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de notre fortune, dit Akito.

-Je ne réclame que ce qui nous appartenait, ce qui appartenait à mon père avant que vous le ruiniez.

-C'est la loi du marché, dit la jeune femme en se relevant. Vous et votre famille étiez des mauvais et des faibles. Voilà pourquoi vous avez perdus face à nous. Les gens haïssent toujours ceux qui leur sont supérieurs.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'Asami se mette en colère mais à sa grande surprise, il lui sourit.

\- Mais alors c'est vrai, dit-il avec tendresse, tu as une langue acérée pour une fille qui a un si beau visage. Tu ressembles à un ange mais tu es un véritable démon.

Silence.

-J'ai soif, dit-elle hautaine.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers un des meubles de la chambre et ouvrit une des portes, en sortit un verre et en ouvrit une second qui se révéla être un frigidaire. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il apporta le verre plein à la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur le lit.

Elle prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau coula sur sa langue qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était assoiffée. C'était sans doute l'effet des drogues, car jamais boire n'avait été un tel plaisir.

« Si vous restiez toujours aussi douce, je pourrais vous chérir comme ma déesse. »

Akito choqua sur son verre. Après une courte toux, elle fixa le jeune homme qui la regardait.

« N'employez pas ce mot si vous ne le comprenez pas » cracha-t-elle en posant le verre à terre, puisqu'aucun meuble de la pièce n'était à sa portée.

Sa déesse… Quel imbécile. Elle était une déesse en effet mais elle ne serait jamais la sienne.

-Vous parlez sans doute de la légende des Douze ? »

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise. La légende ! Comment se pouvait-il… ?

« Vous avez l'air surprise ? » dit-il, amusé. « Vous pensiez que je ne savais rien de cette légende ? »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, dont la respiration s'était arrêtée et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.

« Quand je vous ai dit que mon père était devenu fou, c'était vrai. Il s'était mis à croire que si votre famille parvenait à acquérir tant de pouvoir, c'était parce que Dieu veillait sur elle, le Dieu des Douze, comme dans le conte. Il avait rassemblé dans sa bibliothèque un nombre incalculable d'articles sur la légende et sur les liens qu'elle avait avec votre famille et il affirmait que les chefs de la famille Soma étaient les Dieux de la Légende. »

Il se tourna sur la jeune femme et la scruta : « Et vous, tout comme votre père, vous êtes cette divinité, c'est bien cela. Êtes-vous Dieu, Akito ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regarda l'homme devant elle, en se demandant comme un tel secret avait pu franchir les murs de la famille. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas si Akihito croyait réellement à la légende où s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait des fabulations de l'esprit dérangé de son père. Mais il semblait savoir que cette légende était importante pour sa famille et il se moquait d'elle.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que vos animaux de compagnie vont me causer des problèmes ? »  
\- Ils viendront me chercher ! s'écria Akito, serrant les poings.  
-Vraiment ? Ren-san m'a plutôt fait comprendre que votre disparition en réjouirait plus d'un. »

Akito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge sans même atteindre ses lèvres. Ils viendront la chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Des images se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Le regard plein de colère d'Hatsuharu, le visage apeuré de Rin et Kisa, l'absence de Kagura et Ritsu, la pitié dans les yeux Yuki et Ayamé, le dédain dans l'attitude de Hiro et Kyo, l'affection feinte de Momigi et Hatori, la trahison de Kureno, et … l'indifférence cruelle de Shiguré.

De toute façon, elle les avait perdus. La malédiction s'affaiblissait, c'était vrai. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, elle ne représentait plus rien. Sans elle, ils pouvaient avoir la liberté qu'ils désiraient tant. Ils ne viendront jamais la chercher. Au moins elle ne serait pas là quand la malédiction les abandonnerait. Mais elle aurait voulu revoir Shiguré…

« Ai-je heurté un point douloureux de votre cœur Akito ? «

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues blanches. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Mais ses larmes pour une fois, elle les sentait légitimes, car elle avait perdu, elle était seule. Réellement seule.

« Les choses sont simples Akito. » Il leva la main et essuya délicatement ses joues. « Si tu signe ce contrat, je te garderais auprès de moi et je prendrais soin de toi. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Mais si tu refuses,… je te vendrais aux bordels de Hong Kong. »

Akito tressaillit et se recula, mais Asami l'attrapa doucement et la ramena, la serrant presque contre lui.

« Ne sois pas triste, murmura-t-il, je t'offrirai ce que tu veux. Même mon cœur. Tu es magnifique ma Déesse.»

Une lueur de folie passa dans ses pupilles et avait que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir, Akihito posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa avec passion.

Akito prit peur. Jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme la touchait sans qu'elle ait elle-même désiré être touché. Seul Shiguré… il n'y avait que Shiguré pour être audacieux envers elle.

Elle ne supporterait ce comportement de personne d'autres. Elle n'avait plus rien, il ne lui restait que son orgueil et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle devait se battre pour elle-même maintenant.

Elle mordit violemment la lèvre d'Akihito qui brisa le baiser et poussa un cri de douleur.

Akito se rendit compte qu'un goût de ferraille avait envahi sa bouche, un goût de sang.  
Une ligne vermeille s'écoulait sur le menton d'Asami. Il passa le dos de sa main sur sa peau, essuyant la trainée rouge et regarda sa peau, surpris. Pourtant il était amusé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un homme en costume aux cheveux cendrés entra, une cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres.  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Akihito, ne prétend aucun intérêt à la jeune fille enchainée au lit, ni à l'apparente blessure de son ami.

Akihito lécha sa lèvre blessée, goûtant son propre sang. Ses yeux assombris ne quittaient pas Akito.

« Nous sommes en présence d'une petite peste qu'il faudra dresser. »

_Au Manoir._

«Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme cela !»

\- Ne t'énerve pas Shiguré, s'exclama Hatori en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin pour tenter de le calmer. Quand les servantes sont allées dans sa chambre ce matin, elle n'y était pas et son lit n'était pas défait. Elle n'a pas du dormi dans sa chambre.

\- Jamais elle ne se serait enfuit, s'écria Shiguré, repoussant son ami. Elle a peur du monde, elle ne le comprend pas, elle pense qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais.

\- Tu rejettes cette possibilité parce que tu veux croire qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais abandonné et que tu la contrôlais, s'écria Kureno. Il semblait abattu et fatigué.

\- Oh mais fermes-la Kureno, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Akito, tu ne l'as jamais compris.

\- Oui en effet ! Comment pourrais-je comprendre des sentiments aussi pervertis ? Même Akito en est arrivée à croire que tu la haïssais.

Alors que Shiguré s'apprêtait à répondre, le visage rouge de colère, quand Kyo rentra dans la pièce suivis de Yuki.

« Alors ? demanda Kureno.

\- Personne ne l'a vu, expliqua le Chat.

-Elle s'est enfuie, murmura Hatori, qui perdait sa contenance habituelle.

\- Non Hatori, murmura Yuki, jamais elle ne serait partie. Elle aurait préféré mourir ici que de partir.

L'assistance se figea. Personne n'osait évoquer la pensée qui s'était formée dans leur esprit. Hier, avec couteau, Akito avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle y avait pensé.

« Non c'est impossible… souffla Shiguré, las, les épaules affaissés, prenant appui sur le mur pour ne pas défaillir.

\- Elle n'a ni la volonté ni la force de vivre dans le monde extérieur, » dit froidement Kureno. Pourtant ses lèvres tremblaient et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. « Puisqu'elle pense que nous ne voulons plus d'elle… Rien ne la rattache à la vie. Elle est peut-être morte. »

Shiguré se redressa soudain et, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, assena un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Kureno, le projetant brutalement au sol. La lèvre avait éclaté contre ses dents et du sang coulait abondamment sur son menton.

Hatori se précipita vers le jeune homme à terre, et appuyant un mouchoir sur la lèvre de son cousin. Shiguré fixa d'un œil noir l'homme qu'il l'avait blessé, puis sortit brusquement de la pièce sans regarder derrière lui.

« Shiguré ! cria le médecin, furieux.  
\- Laisses-le partir Hatori, murmura Kureno. Il est blessé et il a peur…

Shiguré pénétra dans la chambre d'Akito. La chambre était sobre. En dehors du futon et de la table basse, rien de personnel ne trainait dans la chambre. Elle était vide, insoutenablement vide !

Shiguré ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Elle n'était pas morte. C'était impossible. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il maîtrisait la situation, même dans les moments chaotiques qu'il avait vécus au sein de cette famille. Pourtant, depuis qu'Akito avait saisi cette lame et l'avait approché de sa peau, l'illusion avait disparue. Il avait sous-estimé la douleur de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'il pourrait la briser et non la pousser à se tuer.

Toutes ses manipulations et manigances lui paraissaient vides et inutiles. Il aurait dû passer ce temps à l'aimer.

Doucement il s'approcha du futon et s'agenouilla, posant délicatement les mains sur les draps qui avaient enveloppé la femme qu'il aimait. Lentement il s'y allongea, appréciant la douceur et bénissant son flair canin qui lui permettait de sentir la faible odeur si familière et si aimé qui s'attardait encore sur le tissu.

Soudain il se figea. Une odeur faible, et pourtant forte pour son flair exceptionnel, s'était propagé puis dilué dans l'air mais aucun humain n'aurait pu la discerner. La senteur était semblable à celle de l'éther, mais une touche très sucrée s'y mêlait. Un écrivain cultivé comme Shiguré ne pouvait s'y tromper.

_C'était du chloroforme !_

Shiguré se précipita hors de la chambre et courut retrouver les autres.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, où Hatori s'affairait à soigner la lèvre de Kureno, assisté de Yuki et Kyo qui tenaient des cotons ensanglantés.

« Elle a été enlevée ! »

Les quatre hommes se figèrent. Hatori se leva.  
\- Enlevée ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Sa chambre empeste le chloroforme. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé !

\- Il faut appeler la police ! s'écria Yuki et courant vers le couloir de la demeure où se trouvait le téléphone le plus proche.

Kureno avait cessé de tamponner sa lèvre et laissait un filet de sang envahir les sillons de sa bouche, ne prêtant pas attention au goût détestable sur sa langue.

« Enlevée… Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Quelqu'un qui pense qu'Akito est une gêne, dit Hatori, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, frottant sèchement ses paupières comme si cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Ou qui voudrait l'utiliser pour une rançon. Notre famille est très riche.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous étions là et nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Yuki réapparut, essoufflé.  
\- La police arrive.

\- Bien, acquiesça Hatori. Je vais les accueillir. Avertissez les autres membres de la famille de la disparition d'Akito, et demandez-leur s'ils n'ont rien remarqué de suspect hier soir.  
Il s'approcha de Shiguré, qui n'avait pas bougé, le corps raide, les yeux fixant le vide.

Hatori posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son cousin.  
« La police va la retrouver.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Shiguré, posant ses yeux sombres sur son ami, c'est moi qui vais la retrouver. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. (Moi en tout cas j'aime beaucoup ! Hé Hé Hé !)  
> Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le suivant.
> 
> REVIEW!


	9. L'Indisciplinée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tant d’années d’attente… puis le nouveau remake de Fruits Basket ranime une vieille passion :)  
> J’espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. Et désolée pour les… 9 ans d’attente. Je finirai cette histoire cette fois.  
> Merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont reconnu et qui ont attendu la suite...

_Domaine des Sohma_  
  
Des murmures montaient des maisons du domaine. L’air était bouillant, encombré de soupirs inquiets.  
  
_Akito Sohma avait disparu. Akito, le Dieu, non… la Déesse du Juunishii, une femme ! Akito était une femme, et elle avait été enlevée._  
  
Il semblait que ces chuchotements provenaient de chaque fenêtre de chaque maison du domaine.  
  
Et l’arrivée de la police sembla échauffer davantage les esprits.  
  
L’inspecteur Keiji Nakai, presque quarante ans, fumait sa cigarette en observant les lieux. C’était son rituel avant de rentrer dans l’arène. Allumer une cigarette et écouter, écouter et s’imprégner du lieu. Les murmures lui parvenaient par bribes. La peur avait une odeur et le lieu empestait. Il aspira jusqu’au filtre et éteignit son mégot. Il souffla la fumée en montant les marches qui menaient à la chambre de la cheffe de la famille et pénétra dans le lieu.  
  
La pièce était pratiquement vide, traditionnelle. Ses agents étaient au travail, et cherchaient des empreintes ou des traces de lutte. A première vue, rien n’avait été dérangé. Il passa dans la pièce suivante où ses collègues interrogeaient des membres de la famille. Il vit un homme brun avec une blouse blanche, sans doute le médecin de famille, un jeune rouquin à l’air revêche, et deux personnes très semblables, sveltes, androgynes et agréables à regarder, sans doute des frères.  
  
\- Il me semblait qu’Akito Sohma était un homme, dit Batou, l’un des jeunes officiers.  
  
Le médecin haussa les épaules, calme.  
\- Il ne nous semble pas avoir fait de déclaration à ce sujet.  
  
\- Elle s’habillait comme un homme, insista l’officier. Elle aimait se travestir ?  
  
Le garçon androgyne aux cheveux gris semblait mal à l’aise.  
\- Non, disons qu’elle respectait… une tradition.  
  
L’officier Batou ricana, notant toujours des informations inconnues dans son calepin.  
  
\- Peut-être est-elle partie pour vivre sa vie loin de ces pratiques tordues, grinça-t-il en fixant le médecin de famille de son air soupçonneux.

Le rouquin serra les poings.  
\- Si c’est pour sortir ce genre de réflexions, on n’a pas besoin de vous ici !  
  
\- Du calme gamin, je fais mon boulot. Et dans 90% des cas, les coupables sont des membres de la famille.  
  
\- Batou, on a besoin d’aide pour les empreintes, je prends le relai ici, dit l’inspecteur Keiji.  
  
Batou soupira, ferma son calepin et sortit en lançant un dernier regard méprisant au rouquin.  
  
L’inspecteur attendit le départ de son collègue avant de poursuivre et il s’approcha du médecin.  
« Je suis l’inspecteur Nakai, c’est moi qui me chargerait de cette affaire.  
  
\- Hatori Sohma, dit-il en lui serrant la main et il présenta les hommes qui l’accompagnaient. Tous cousins,… tous étranges.  
  
\- Je dois vous informer que pour le moment, rien ne porte à croire que votre cheffe de famille ait été enlevée. Et nous devons attendre 48h pour déclarer la disparition d’une personne.  
  
\- La pièce sent le chloroforme, intervint le dénommé Kyo, désabusé.  
  
\- Je ne sens rien jeune homme, dit l’officier en chef. L’odeur de l’éther ou du chloroforme est beaucoup trop volatile pour que vous la discerniez dans l’air. » Il se tourna vers Hatori. « Je comprends l’inquiétude de votre famille, mais nous devons suivre la procédure. Evidemment si vous recevez la moindre information prouvant l’enlèvement, nous interviendra au plus vite.  
  
\- Et un pot de vin n’accélèrerait pas la procédure je suppose, demanda l’homme aux longs cheveux blancs.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas nos méthodes, _Monsieur._  
  
Ayame secoua la tête, avec dédain.  
  
\- Excusez-moi, _Monsieur,_ mais ma jeune cousine a disparu. Vous n’imaginez pas ce que certains d’entre nous seront prêts à faire pour la retrouver. »  
  
Nakai eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il n’aimait guère ce genre d’affirmation.  
  
« Nous sommes certains de ne pas avoir de nouvelles dans 48h, inspecteur, intervint Hatori. J’espère que nous pourrons faire appel à vous dès l’échéance de ce temps.  
  
\- Evidemment. »

D’un mouvement de tête, il prit congé, jetant un dernier coup d’oeil à ces individus, conscient que quelque chose d’étrange émanait de leur personne.  
Le policier y songeait encore quand il sortit de la maison mais s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait. Tous les policiers étaient figés, le regard fixe.  
  
Une vingtaine de chiens étaient assis devant la maison, immobiles. D’autres pénétraient dans le domaine par la porte principale pour rejoindre le groupe…  
\- Mais que font tous ces chiens ici ?  
\- On en sait rien monsieur. Mais ils sont de plus en plus nombreux….

* * *

Ils cherchaient tous Shiguré. Celui-ci avait disparu après que Yuki ait appelé la police. 

Hatori se dit qu’il était parti en chasse seul quand il entendit la voix de Momigi.  
\- Il est là, je l’ai trouvé.  
  
Shiguré avait posé un genou à terre et il faisait renifler un manteau à un gros molosse à la mâchoire puissante. Hatori reconnut le manteau de Ren. Shiguré caressa la tête du chien et la bête commença la battue.  
  
Les autres membres du Douze avant entendu Momigi et tous se regroupèrent près de Shigure, du côté de l’enceinte Est du domaine.  
  
\- J’ai cru que tu étais parti sans nous,commença Hatori. La police…  
  
\- La police ne fera rien, c’est trop tôt, je sais, l’interrompit Shigure, le corps tendu comme en alerte. On aura besoin d’eux plus tard. Venez avec moi !  
  
Ils le suivirent derrière un groupe de maisons, à droite de la maison principale.  
  
\- Regardez ! dit-il en montrant des traces dans la terre. Il est passé par ici. Deux fois. La deuxième fois, ses empreintes sont plus marquées car il était plus lourd, puisqu’il la portait dans ses bras. » Il traquait les traces dans la terre, et les autres le suivirent, jusqu’au mur Est. « Là, près du mur, d’autres empreintes. Un autre homme l’a aidé. Ils sont passés par le mur brisé. Il n’y a que les Sohma qui le connaissent, c’est notre sortie vers le monde depuis toujours. Leurs odeurs disparaissent juste derrière le muret, ce qui veut dire que la voiture était garée à cette emplacement. Il y’a des marques de roues dans l’herbe. Mais elles se confondent avec toutes les autres empreintes de pneus quand on arrive sur la route principale »  
  
\- Les types savaient où chercher, acquiesça Kureno. Ils connaissaient cette faille dans le mur, l’existence de la ruelle qui contourne le muret et surtout ils savaient où se trouvait la maison principale.  
  
\- Quelqu’un de l’intérieur nous a trahis, dit Yuki.  
  
\- Ren sait sûrement quelque chose, dit Rin. Je suis sûr que c’est elle qui est derrière tout ça.  
  
\- Comme nous tous, intervint Kureno. Mais Ren est partie en cure dans les onsen depuis 3 jours. Et nous ne savons pas dans lequel ni même si elle s’est rendue dans un domaine appartenant aux Sohma.  
  
\- Absente quand sa fille disparait, dit Ayame, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres, comme c’est pratique !  
  
\- Elle reviendra forcément, dit Momigi. Et elle devra répondre à nos questions.  
  
\- Elle attendra peut-être que cela soit trop tard… murmura Tohru. Que nous ne puissions plus rien faire.  
  
Elle regretta ses paroles, consciente pourtant d’avoir raison. Mais elle sentit la peur les envahir.   
  
\- Nous devons faire la liste de nos ennemis, de l’intérieur et de l’extérieur, dit Haru en se ressaisissant. Ren est en haut de la liste. Cette pourriture sait forcément quelque chose.  
  
Shigure acquiesça, il regardait le soleil qui poursuivait sa course vers l’horizon, essayant d’ignorer l’angoisse qui le tenaillait.  
  
Il regarda sa montre:  
-Dans environ 36h maintenant, la police commencera les recherches, et nous pourrons enfin diffuser l’alerte officielle sur les chaînes nationales, mais ce sera peut-être trop tard. » Il se tourna vers les membres du Juunishii. « En attendant, imprimer des portraits d’Akito, faites -les distribuer dans nos sociétés, dans les infrastructures que nous finançons, dans les écoles, partout. Publiez un avis de recherche sur tous nos contacts privés et professionnels. Embauchez des détectives privés, faîtes des appels à témoins et engagez des gens pour trier les appels et écartez les menteurs. Dépensez sans compter pour toute information !  
  
\- Si les types veulent une rançon, ils appelleront ici, dit Kyo.  
  
\- Nous devrons nous séparer pour couvrir le plus de terrain, dit Shigure. Certains resteront sur place pour diriger les services de police et répondre aux kidnappeurs,… s’ils appellent.  
  
\- Alors répartissons les rôles maintenant, et commençons ! intervint Hatori.  
  
\- Je n’ai pas terminé, gronda Shigure, l’œil sombre, la voix profonde. Je veux que chaque maison, chaque ruelle, chaque égout de cette putain de ville soient fouillés. Je veux que les chiens, les chats, les rats et les serpents envahissent les rues. Assiégeons la cité ! Que notre malédiction serve pour une fois.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, une clameur envahit la ville et une horde de chiens hurlants déferla dans les rues. Ce ne fût que le commencement.  
  


* * *

_Dans la chambre inconnue_

\- Au secours, quelqu’un ! Aidez-moi !  
  
Elle était épuisée d’appeler à l’aide. Elle avait tiré sur la chaîne toute la nuit pour se retrouver exténuée au matin, la cheville rougie, les muscles des bras douloureux d’avoir cogner les barreaux du lit pour se libérer.

A midi, la servante était venue. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns tirés dans un chignon parfait, deux fines mèches encadrant un visage ravissant. Elle portait une tunique chinoise rouge ornée de motifs floraux or.  
  
Elle posa un plateau sur la table, proposant des morceaux de fruits et de légumes frais et leva ses yeux bleus vers Akito.  
  
« Il faut manger. »  
  
Sa voix était dure et son visage impénétrable. Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce de son pas feutré.  
  
A son départ, Akito avait décidé d’appeler à l’aide et s’époumonait pendant des heures, accentuant ses mots de coups de chaîne qui résonnaient sur le fer du lit. Le soleil disparaissait, la nuit s’introduisait dans la chambre.  
  
Et alors qu’elle criait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité et qu’elle retombait sur le matelas, terrassée, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit. La servant apparut, droite et rigide, comme toujours. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention,elle alluma les lumières de toutes les pièces. Elle était grande et fine, on aurait dit qu’elle glissait sur le sol comme une danseuse, gracieuse et silencieuse.  
  
Sa tâche achevée, elle fut sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand son regard se porta sur le plateau et la nourriture qu’Akito n’avait pas touchée. Elle hésita puis s’approcha de la jeune femme.  
  
« Inutile d’appeler à l’aide, dit-elle d’un ton sec. Tout l’hôtel lui appartient, tout le monde ici travaille pour lui. Ils lui sont fidèles, ou ils ont tellement peur qu’ils ne bougeraient pas le moindre petit doigt s’il te battait à mort sous leurs yeux. » Elle montra le plateau. « Tu dois manger. »  
  
Akito lui lança un regard dédaigneux et se rallongea sur le lit, posant la tête sur l’oreiller. Mais en un éclair la servante était sur le matelas et l’attrapait par les cheveux. Akito cria de douleur et essaya d’échapper à cette poigne de fer. La servante la tira avec force vers le bord du lit et l’obligea à regarder l’assiette pleine, les doigts serrés dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Tu dois manger ! Car là où ils t’enverront, les faibles ne survivent pas longtemps. Si tu veux te battre, tu dois manger. »

\- Nijima, ma belle ! Ne maltraite pas notre hôte.  
Akihito venait d’entrer dans la chambre, suivit d’Hinomura. Tous deux en costume trois pièces impeccables et aux souliers vernis, la cravate de soie et les cheveux gominés.  
  
La servante lâcha Akito et se mit à genoux sur le sol, le dos droit, la tête baissée et les mains sur les cuisses, en une position respectueuse et soumise.  
  
« Bonsoir Déesse, dit-il en s’inclinant légèrement devant la jeune femme, en une parodie de courtoisie. J’espère que vous avez pris le temps de vous reposer et de réfléchir. Mais d’après ce qui m’a été rapporté, il semble que non. »  
  
Il chercha le contrat sur la table mais il n’y était plus. Akito l’avait déchiré en morceaux et les avait jetés à travers la pièce, en confettis éparpillés sur la moquette.  
  
« Hinomura, peux-tu imprimer le contrat de nouveau, s’il te plait, » demanda-t-il à son conseiller d’une voix mielleuse et amusée.   
  
Hinomura s’inclina légèrement et sortit. Akihito ne quittait pas la déesse des yeux, ravi du regard défiant qu’elle lui lançait.  
  
« C’est l’heure de la douche ! » déclara-t-il. Il s’approcha de la jeune femme et attrapa la chaîne et de son autre main, il tendit une clé. « Nijima, détache-la.»  
  
La servante s’exécuta et un instant Akito sentit l’adrénaline l’envahir et lui dictait de fuir. Mais Akihito tenait la chaîne fermement dans sa main et la servante tenait l’anneau qu’elle avait décroché du lit. Asami fit un signe de tête à la servante et celle-ci entraina Akito vers une porte à droite.

Elles entrèrent dans une grande salle de bain de marbre, piquée d’or. Une douche à l’italienne, sans vitre de séparation, composait la plus grande partie de la pièce.  
  
Nijima attacha la chaîne à une barre de couleur or qui n’avait aucune utilité dans la salle de bain et Akito comprit qu’elle servait exclusivement à attacher des chaînes semblables à celle qui l’entravait et cette pensée lui donna la nausée.  
  
Nijima s’agenouilla dans sa position habituelle et attendit. Consciente que la servante ne la laisserait pas seule, Akito portait ses mains à la ceinture de son yukata quand Akihito entra dans la salle de bain. Il retira sa veste, la posa sur le dossier d’un siège en osier et s’adossa au mur de marbre blanc, le regard fixé sur la déesse.  
  
\- Déshabilles-toi.  
  
Akito eût une expiration sèche, outragée.  
\- Devant vous ? Etes-vous fou ? Sortez !  
  
Asami Akihito lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient dilatés.  
\- Te crois-tu en position de donner des ordres ? demanda-t-il doucement d’une voix grave. Nijima, va l’aider !  
  
La servante se leva et s’approcha d’Akito, les mains tendus.  
  
\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria Akito en voulant échapper à ses longs doigts blancs.  
  
\- Laisse-la faire ou je m’en chargerai ! dit sèchement Akihito les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
  
La servante repoussa les mains tremblantes d’Akito, s’approcha et se pencha à son oreille.  
\- Si tu ne te déshabilles pas quand il te le demande, il t’obligera à vivre nue, murmura Nijima en ouvrant la ceinture de son yukata.  
\- Il ne peut pas faire cela, répliqua Akito, plus par défi que par conviction.   
\- Prends garde à toi, souffla Nijima, presque implorante. Malgré leur désir pour nous, ces hommes n’aiment pas les femmes.  
  
Akito ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle voulait dire. Elle ne pouvait y réfléchir alors que la servante lui retirait son yukata, exposant sa peau au regard de l’homme. Elle tenta pitoyablement de se cacher avec ses bras. Nue et vulnérable, elle sentait les yeux d’Akihito parcourir son corps, sans retenue. Elle l’ignora et entra rapidement dans la douche quand Nijima activa l’eau, consciente que le déluge ne la dissimulait pas.  
  
Elle se savonna rapidement et sortit dans la douche, désireuse de se rhabiller. Mais quand elle se retourna, Asami Akihito était près d’elle, la dominant de sa taille, une serviette à la main qu’il ne lui tendait pas pour qu’elle se couvre. Son regard s’attardait sur sa poitrine qu’il observait amoureusement. Il pointa une marque bleutée sur sa hanche, une autre sur l’intérieure sa cuisse.  
  
_Les marques de Shiguré._

\- Pas une vierge. Quel dommage ! J’aurais aimé être le premier entre les cuisses de Dieu, ricana Akihito doucement, et il passa son doigt sur un suçon juste au-dessus de son sein gauche.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Akito attrapa sa main et lui mordit le doigt. Il poussa un râle, retira sa main et poussa la jeune femme qui tomba, trempée et nue, sur le sol de marbre.   
  
\- Sale petite garce, dit-il en observant sa blessure. Il se mit à rire et se tourna vers le salon : « Hinomura regarde ça, elle m’a mordu ! »  
  
Le conseiller entra dans la pièce, impassible, et regarda la blessure que lui montrait le chef de la famille Asami.  
  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui montrer une de nos «maisons», dit-il doucement en regardant Akito, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
  
-Peut-être oui, elle doit apprendre, répondit Akihito. Nijima ! Demain, tu emmèneras Akito dans notre maison à Shinza. Qu’elle comprenne qu’elle a de la chance. Mais que cela pourrait changer si elle refuse d’obéir.  
  
Quand Akito vit Nijima pâlir, elle sentit la peur l’envahir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!  
> La suite viendra très vite, je le JURE !!!  
> (insta : killblake)


End file.
